So Fluffy!
by Herochick007
Summary: Cute little one shots full of fluff, multiple pairings, each pairing will be listed in chapter title. Rating just to be safe.
1. To See a Razir (LunaNeville)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter although I did make up the Twilight Razir**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club November**

**Disney Challenge: Characters - Joe - Write about a bodyguard. ALT, write about someone with a heart of gold.**

**Showtime: 18 - I'd Rather Be Me - (character) Luna Lovegood**

**Amber's Attic: 23 - (drink)Hot Chocolate**

**Scamander's Case: Thestral - (character) Neville Longbottom**

**Lyric Alley: 17 - And say "Thank you"**

**Word Count: 394**

Luna stared out at the sky. It was slowly deepening from a soft peach to a bright orange as the great yellow ball of fire started to disappear behind the horizon. The air was cool, not quite cold, but she knew she should have put on a jumper. She just hadn't been able to find any of hers. She'd lost three jumpers, two shoes, six socks, one bag, and several scrunchies so far this month.

"Cold?" a voice asked from behind her. Luna nodded slightly.

"I've lost my jumper," she admitted as suddenly she felt something warm wrap around her shoulders. She glanced over and saw the sleeves of a blue jumper. The sleeves had white designs knit into them and ended in solid blue cuffs. Slowly, she turned to see who had wrapped it around her. There was a flurry of activity as the person darted back down the stairwell leaving Luna standing alone on the balcony, the sun setting behind her.

"Wait," she called. She heard the footsteps slow. She waited a moment until they started coming back up the stairs.

"I don't bite," she commented as she waited. "Besides, it's a really pretty sunrise, you can almost see the Twilight Razirs if you look hard enough."

"What are they?" she heard him ask. He still hadn't returned to the balcony, but she could tell he was standing almost at the doorway.

"They're a type of bird with razor sharp wings, and they sing in a code that translates to the language of the flowers," she answered walking back to the railing so her back was to the doorway.

"Can you really see them?"

"If you look hard enough. See, there, that little dark spot in the distance, that's a Razir." She felt he behind her, saw his shadow meeting hers until he was standing next to her. She smiled glancing down at his hands. There was dirt beneath his nails. He must have just come from the greenhouses, she realized.

"I never knew about them before," he said after a moment.

"They only come out at sunset," she answered slowly placing her hand on his. "It's getting colder, would you like to join me in the kitchen for a hot cocoa?"

"I... Yes!" he said after trying to stutter out an answer. She smiled as they made their way back inside.


	2. Letting Him In (LeeAlicia)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 955: First line - ****He knocked on her door at ten minutes to midnight.**

**Word Count: 439S**

He knocked on her door ten minutes to midnight. Part of him hoped she wouldn't answer, that she'd bee asleep and not hear him knock. Another part of him hoped she would open the door, take him inside and forgive him. He'd done yet another stupid thing and he had a feeling she wasn't going to be so forgiving this time.

"What do you want?" she called down from the upstairs window. She was wearing the lilac colored nightgown he'd given her. Maybe that was a good sign? She'd always looked amazing in purple, it didn't really matter what shade.

"Please, I'm sorry, Alicia!"

"Sorry for waking me up in the middle of the night or sorry for that idiotic stunt you pulled in front of everyone?" she asked leaning out the window, her hair blowing around her face in the night air.

"Both!" he answered trying to smooth his dreds.

"You really embarrassed me, you know that?" she asked looking down at him.

"I said I was sorry!"

"You said that last time, and the time before that, and now you're standing on my porch in the middle of the night."

"I had nowhere else to go," he admitted. She bit back a laugh.

"Really? With all your friends, none of them would let you crash for a night? Not even George?"

"No, they all took your side," he said after a moment. She laughed loudly.

"I'm not surprised, you nearly set the pitch on fire. Fine, fine, Merlin knows I'm a fool for letting you back in, but I guess it's true what they say, only fools fall in love," she muttered. "I'll be down in a minute, don't do anything stupid in that time," she added giving him an exasperated smile.

"No promises," he stated as she opened the door and shook her head.

"Seriously, Lee, that was the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Really? I thought the tarantula getting lose in the girls' dorm was."

"That was you? Damn it! I've been blaming George for that all these years, I should probably apologize."

"Nah, he'll just claim he did it anyway," Lee laughed. Alicia shook her head.

"You're insane, you're all insane, now get in here before the neighbors talk anymore than they already are, Lee."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry," he said as she allowed him to step into the house.

"Say 'sorry' one more time and I'll give you something else to be sorry about," she mumbled closing the door and rolling her dark eyes. She didn't know what she'd do without Lee and his insane antics, not that she'd ever admit it.


	3. May I Have This Dance? (HarryGabrielle)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Pairing the character – Harry/Gabrielle**

**Winter Funfair**

**Northern Funfair: Petting Zoo – Artemis the Arctic Hare - Pet: (setting) the Burrow **

**Writing Club December**

**Lyric Alley: 5 - I hope you have fun**

**Word Count: 372**

"Maybe I have this dance?"

Gabrielle looked at the wizard standing in front of her. Well, he had to be a wizard since this was her sister's wedding and she didn't think either family knew many Muggles. He looked like one of the Weasley cousins.

"Oui," she answered seeing if speaking French would deter him. He simply took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

"May I say you look beautiful today," he said as he twirled her.

"You may, but who are you?" she asked after a moment. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite figure out who. It wasn't his appearance, no, but the way he carried himself.

"It's been years since we've seen each other, Gabrielle," he whispered. "I'm not supposed to let anyone know who I am, hence the disguise. But if you guess..."

"I do like games, sir. Are you older than me?"

"Yes."

"Are you older than my sister, Fleur?"

"No, I am not."

"Have we met before?"

"Yes, once."

"When I was younger, then. And you do not attend school with me?"

"No."

"You are wizard, correct?"

"Yes, I am a wizard," he answered as they circled the floor again. Gabrielle liked this game, liked the mystery.

"So, we've only met once and you expect me to remember? You must have made quite an impression on me."

"I only saved your life, well, sort of."

"Then I wasn't in danger?"

"I thought you were. Fleur thought you were, she thanked me," he said. Gabrielle's eyes lit up. She suddenly had a very, very good idea with whom she was dancing.

"So, if I guess right, what do I get?"

"What would you like?"

"A kiss, isn't that what every petite girl wants from the man who saved her?" she asked giving him a charmed smile. Being part Veela did have some advantages.

"Alright, one kiss if you guess correctly," he answered.

"Perfect," she replied standing on her tiptoes. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Harry Potter." Then she kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss and wondered if maybe, just maybe this girl was his soulmate, since he did not want to ever stop kissing her.


	4. Wishes Come True (ParvatiLavender)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Disney Challenge: Songs 2 - What I've Been Looking For - Write about finding love in a friend.**

**Amber's Attic: 5- Bad Religion: Write about a refusal to conform in some way (Bonus)**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair: Paper Chains - [Colour] Charcoal(Parvati/Lavender)**

**Northern Funfair – Christmas Sing-Along - Happy Xmas (War is Over) - John Lennon & Yoko Ono - "Another year over, And a new one just begun" - Write about the start or end of something**

**Eastern Funfair – Angel Tree - Lavender Brown – Lavender/Parvati**

**Word Count: 450**

"Make a wish," Lavender stated pointing to the shooting star streaking across the charcoal sky. The two girls had come up to the astronomy tower to work on their divination star maps. Lavender had never thought they'd see a shooting star. She made her wish quickly without speaking. Parvati opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't say it out loud! It won't come true," she explained. Parvati lauighed.

"This is silly, Lavender. Everyone knows wishes don't come true, it's just something people say, some way they can feel like they're in control of something."

"And this is why none of your wishes come true, Parvati, because you don't believe. You need to believe, right here." Lavender put her hand over Parvati's heart. She could feel it beating beneath Parvati's robes. Slowly her fingers crept over a bit, brushing against the buds of Parvati's breasts. Parvati inhaled sharply.

"Lavender!" she exclaimed. Lavender quickly pulled her hand back.

"Sorry, my fingers slipped," she lied looking down at the bricks, her face burning with embarrassment, at both being caught and the feelings coursing through her mind.

"Well, you touched mine, so it's... um, only fair that I... I mean..." Parvati whispered biting her lip. Lavender looked up at her.

"Right, it's only fair," she agreed as Parvati placed a hand on her chest. Lavender held her breath wondering if the strangeness she was feeling was normal.

"Yours are bigger than mine," Parvati said after a moment. She looked over at Lavender shyly. "I kind of like how they feel," she admitted. Lavender blinked and stared at her.

"You... do?"

"Yes, I think I do, the same way I like how your lips are shaped, and how you smile, and how you keep looking at the ground because you're embarrassed that I find your body interesting. Is there a reason I shouldn't, Lavender?"

"No one has ever, you know, thought about me like that. I always thought it was supposed to be a witch and wizard, you know, never... two witches?"

"Ahh, I see, so, would you be so opposed if I kissed you then?" Parvati asked. Lavender smiled slowly.

"I would like that very much, I think," she answered as Parvati pressed her soft, strawberry flavored lips against Lavender's. Lavender returned the kiss. Slowly the girls broke apart and stared at each other.

"I was wrong, Lavender. Wishes can come true after all," Parvati stated biting her lower lip. "Want to do that again?" she asked. Lavender didn't speak, just kissed Parvati as the sky filled with shooting stars. Neither girl paid attention to the meteor shower behind them, just each other now that they'd finally found the courage to admit their feelings.


	5. Pancakes (TonksRemus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Angel's Archives: 13 - Peppermint Marshmallows - (color) mint**

**Winter Funfair**

**Northern Funfair – Wreath Making - Pink Tinsel: (pairing) RemusTonks**

**Eastern Funfair – Snow art: Green – character Nymphadora Tonks, Purple -adventurous, **

**Word Count: 390**

"I'm making pancakes, what kind do you want?" Tonks asked walking into the kitchen. Remus was already sitting at the table reading a book. She wondered how long he'd been up, but since there was still coffee in the pot, she didn't think it had been too long.

"Chocolate chip," Remus answered without looking up from the book he was reading. Tonks fought the urge to laugh. She knew Remus would eat chocolate for every meal if she let him. She'd already tried to find a recipe that included chocolate that she could use for dinners. So far, all she'd found was a very odd chili recipe listing chocolate as one of the ingredients. She had yet to make it though.

"Really? Chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked teasingly.

"Sure, why not? We're adults, we can eat anything we want, and besides, I like eating chocolate for breakfast, don't you?" Remus asked. They'd only been living together about a week.

"Not really, I usually just eat toast or a muffin, you know breakfast food," Tonks answered with a shrug.

"So you've never wanted to just eat junk food for breakfast?" Remus blinked as if unable to believe Tonks didn't want to eat chocolate every meal.

"Well, Mum would never let me have ice cream for breakfast, so the minute I moved out, I ate a whole carton of ice cream for breakfast one morning," Tonks confessed. Remus put down his book. Her hair was a pale mint color with brown tips. He couldn't help but think the color looked amazing on her.

"Let me guess, mint chocolate chip?" Remus asked with a smile. Tonks stared at him.

"How...?"

"Your hair," he answered holding up a mirror. She giggled at her reflection, her hair turned back to its usual bubble gum pink.

"I still can't eat that flavor without feeling queasy. I thought you would have done the same with chocolate, eaten it until you managed to make yourself sick."

"I did, once, but still, chocolate pancakes are awesome!" Remus stated giving her a smile.

"Fine, chocolate chip pancakes it is, with whipped cream on top," she said heading to the pantry to find the pancake mix and chocolate chips. She already knew there was whipped cream in the refrigerator since she'd bought a whole can of it the previous day.


	6. Reservation for Love (MarleneFabian)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane prompt challenge: 49 -word: ritzy**

**Writing Club December**

**All sorts of space: 11 - Solar Flares - a low enough mass star has a higher chance of producing strong solar flares: (era) Marauders (cause they all die)**

**Angel's Archives: 1 - Red Velvet Cake - (word) bewitching**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Fill the stocking - Chocolate Snowman - Item: Parchment**

**Northern Funfair – Build a snowman – top snowball - (emotion) Love**

**Word Count: 466**

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Fabian asked Marlene. She looked up from the stack of parchment she'd been studying. "We could go to the Cauldron," he added. Marlene glared at him.

"No, we've been there enough this month. They know us by name, and know our orders by heart. I want to go somewhere different, somewhere where, I don't know, somewhere ritzy," Marlene answered.  
"Ritzy?"

"Yes! You bought me that green dress and I still haven't had a chance to wear it, and I want the whole world to see that Marlene McKinnon is someone, you know?" she asked looking at Fabian with her big green eyes. He nodded slowly.

"You're right, Marlene. I never thought about it, but you're right. I know just the place. I'll make the reservations," he promised giving her a quick kiss. "But it might not be for a few nights, you know how places like that are."

"True, I guess we can do the Cauldron tonight," she compromised. Fabian nodded wondering if it was even possible to get a reservation to the Golden Phoenix some time this century. He'd heard about the place from a friend of a friend, someone who grew up in the circles. Marlene returned to her work as he slipped from the room to see about getting the much desired reservation.

FMFMFMFMFMFMFFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMMFMFMFMFMMFMFMFMFF

Fabian smiled. His name, his status as good enough to snare a reservation for Monday. Three more days and Marlene would have the dinner date she was dreaming about. He'd pulled all his money from savings knowing someplace like that wouldn't come cheap, but didn't Marlene deserve the best?

"Monday," he announced when Marlene came home that night.

"What's Monday?" she asked putting her bag down. She looked exhausted. Fabian worried about her working for the ministry. Things were starting to get worse, their minister had been forced out and Cornelius Fudge had taken over. He was a useless sort of man, at least in Fabian's opinion.

"Monday we are having dinner at the Golden Phoenix," he announced happily.

"The Phoenix!? How in Merlin's name did you manage that?" she screamed happily throwing her arms around him.

"Magic," Fabian joked with a laugh.

"I love you, you know that?" Marlene stated.

"Because of the reservation or because I'm amazing?"

"Both," she answered giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you too, Marlene," he replied returning her kiss and imagining just how bewitching she was going to look walking in the golden doors of the Phoenix in that green dress. He made a mental note to make sure his robes were clean and to change the color to compliment her dress. Maybe Marlene was right. Maybe making an appearance at a place like the Phoenix was exactly what the couple needed.


	7. Spiders and Broomsticks (LeeAngelina)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt: 93 – character – Lee Jordan**

**Writing Club December**

**Disney Challenge: character - Troy Bolton - Write about a school athlete.**

**Film Festival: 13 – (character) Lee Jordan**

**Winter Funfair**

**Northern Funfair - Jingle Bells - Ella Fitzgerald - "Laughing all the way." - Action: Laughing**

**Eastern Funfair – Snow Art – blue – Optimistic, purple – Adventurous, **

**Word Count: 532**

"Angelina! Angelina, hey what's up?" Lee Jordan asked catching up with the Gryffindor Quidditch team after the game. Angelina glanced at him.

"I heard what you said, during the game commentary."

"Oh, about the fact you won't go out with me?"

"Yes, that part, and the part where you said I was a beauty in the air," she added giving him a slight smile.

"Oh, you heard that part."

"I liked the part," she answered putting her broom away on its mount. Lee's eyes watched her trace the golden lettering above the mount. "I remember when I tried out for the team, my second year. You were there."

"Yes, I was watching the whole try out, mostly because the twins were there. That's the first time I noticed you."

"We were twelve."

"I was a very mature twelve, thank you very much," Lee scoffed. Angelina rolled her almond eyes.

"You threatened to put a tarantula in my bed later that night."

"Oh, right, not very mature after all... although, that tarantula would have been one really lucky spider!"

Angelina bit back a laugh.

"You really like to flatter me, don't you, Lee?"

"Flattery gets you everywhere, at least that's what my dad always said. It must have worked, he did get my mum after all. She'd kind of like you, if I think about it."

"I'm like your mum?" Angelina asked wrinkling her nose.

"Not like that! She's really cool and loves Quidditch, and you both have threatened to smack me with a broomstick."

"Sounds like her and I'd get along."

"Yeah, you probably would. You could come visit me during the summer hols? Although, then I'd have to explain why the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts is visiting me," Lee stated with a smile. Angelina felt herself rolling her eyes again. She wasn't the most beautiful girl anywhere. Her smile was a smidge crooked, her lips were a little too thick, her eyebrows... Merlin, she didn't want to get started on her eyebrows.

"Would they believe you if you said we were dating?" she asked, the idea having been swimming in her mind since Lee had said she was beautiful three days ago.

"Me and you? No way! They'd say you were so far out of my league..." Lee shrugged.

"Write them, tell them that you'd like to invite your girlfriend for a few days during the summer holidays."

"Wait, does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"Why not? You're kind of cute, you're funny, and I do like tarantulas, just not in my bed," she laughed. Lee stared at her for a moment before his smile widened.

"I'm going to be the best boyfriend you've ever had," he promised taking Angelina's hands in his.

"I'd be happy for you to just be you, Lee. Now, let's head in before it gets too dark out here and everyone starts making stupid assumptions as to what we've been up to," she said heading towards the castle. Lee followed her.

"Let them, we could always put spiders in their beds."

"And be cruel to the poor innocent spiders?" she asked taking his hand in hers as they walked, both smiling happily.


	8. The Perfect Gift (Drinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Trope of the Month: 18 - Item: Ugly Christmas Jumper**

**Press Play: 3 - [word] Miracle**

**Film Festival: 5 - (emotion) panic**

**Sophie's Shelf: scenarios - Shopping in Diagon Alley**

**Winter Funfest**

**Southern Funfest – Light the Menorah - (color) Green**

**Northern Funfest - I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus - Jackson 5 - "And I'm gonna tell my dad" - Write about Draco Malfoy**

**Eastern Funfest -Advent Calendar - 20. (object) Knitted jumper**

**Word Count: 1149**

An hour. He had exactly one hour before he absolutely had to be at the Burrow. An hour to find the perfect gift for Ginny. He'd thought he was prepared for anything and everything. He thought he'd gotten all his Christmas shopping done, but now... now something stupid Potter had done had thrown him completely for a loop.

"Draco, darling, look, we got something from Harry," Ginny had announced looking at the parcel that had just arrived. It had been carried by five identical snowy owls. Draco had rolled his eyes. Only Potter would do something so dramatic as wait until Christmas day to send his gift, and use five owls like that.

"It looks like a broom," Draco stated glancing at the long package. Ginny nodded in agreement and happily started ripping the wrapping paper off. It was indeed a broom. The latest model of the Wagner Elf, the best racing broom in Germany.

"Wow," Ginny whispered staring at it. Draco felt his heart sink in his chest. Only Potter could have gone out and gotten Ginny the exact broom she'd been dreaming of, the exact one Draco had purchased nearly two months ago for the exact same witch.

"It's very nice," he said mentally cursing Potter and him self. He should have had a backup plan. There was still time though, they still had a few hours before they all went to the Burrow and had Christmas dinner. He'd just find something and give it to Ginny then. Yes, that would work.

"Draco, it's the best broom out there, and you just think it's 'nice'?"

"Why's Potter sending you expensive brooms anyway? I thought he was over this whole nonsense."

"Oh, so you're just jealous are you?" she teased. Normally Draco would have rose up to the challenge, but he still had to find something perfect for Ginny, something not even Potter could compete with.

"Of course not," he stated. Ginny laughed rolling her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Fine, fine, you're not jealous. Did you want to do presents this morning or wait until this evening?"

"Evening," Draco answered. "I want everyone to see what I got you, that includes Potter. He is coming, isn't he?"

"Of course, he's just as much a part of the family as you are," she answered. Draco nodded. He had to find something that would make perfect Potter's gift look like an old rag. Something amazing to prove he was worthy of Ginny, even if he hadn't managed to build up the courage to finally ask her the biggest question in the world. No, an engagement ring was too cliché, and he still hadn't asked her father. That wouldn't work as a Christmas gift.

"Right, I've got a few errands to run before then, nothing extremely important, but..."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Ginny offered.

"No, that's alright. I think, I might go to Azkaban, and at least tell my father 'merry Christmas'."

"Tell him I said hi, and that yes, I'm still a complete blood traitor," Ginny laughed before kissing Draco. "I"ll see you at dinner, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Draco replied before leaving. There was still enough time to find something perfect for Ginny.

Time passed too quickly for Draco. It didn't help that he kept looking at his watch, counting down the time he still had left to find it. He'd been to every shop in Daigon Alley, a few in Knockturn Alley, and contacted a few people he knew from other sources. So far, there was nothing, absolutely nothing that was good enough for Ginny.

Now, he only had an hour left, one measly hour. He was ready to admit defeat and was headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to floo home when something caught his eye. It was the ugliest Christmas jumper he had ever seen. It had a large red 'D' stitched in the middle and was decorated with holly berries, snowflakes, and little house elves wearing Santa hats. It looked homemade, very much like the ones Mrs. Weasley made. Something about it made Draco pause. He realized he didn't have a Weasley sweater. Mrs. Weasley hadn't made one for a few years now. The arthritis in her hands made knitting hard and she said doing it by magic just wasn't the same. Draco ran to the shop and thankfully it was open.

"How much for the jumper in the window?" he asked hoping beyond hope that he was doing the right thing.

"You're Draco Malfoy, ain'tcha?" the shop witch asked. Draco nodded.

"Wait here then," she said before disappearing into the back room. A few moments later she returned with an elderly witch.

"Mum, this here is Mr. Draco Malfoy. He's inquiring about the jumper in the window."

"Ahh, I knew you would come, Mr. Malfoy, I forsaw it. Now, I have two things to tell you. One, the jumper isn't for sale."

Draco was about to speak when the witch raised her hand.

"Second, it is, however, a gift for you. I know all about you, I know how you changed since the war. I know about your love for Miss Genevra Weasley, and I know that jumper was made for you, even if the person who made it didn't know then. Go on, take it down and put it on."

Draco obeyed. The jumper fit perfectly. He glanced in the mirror. Amazingly it looked much better on him than it had in the window. On him, it wasn't ugly at all.

"Perfect. Now, go, Mr. Malfoy. And Merry Christmas," the witch said ushering Draco out of the house still wearing the jumper. Draco realized he didn't have enough time to argue and quickly hurried to the Burrow.

Everyone was already there, sitting around the tree when Draco raced in. Ginny rose to her feet and gasped looking at him.

"You... you're... Is that...?" she kept trying to start saying. Mrs. Weasley looked over and gasped also.

"How in Merlin's name? That's one of the jumpers I made nearly a decade ago. I donated them to the war effort for witches and wizards who were misplaced. I thought they had all been destroyed or lost."

"I found it, at a shop," Draco stated. Ginny smiled looking at him.

"It's perfect, Draco, you in a Weasley jumper, after all this time. This is best gift you could ever have given me," Ginny stated leaning over and kissing him.

"Better than the broom?"

"Much better," she agreed. "Not that I don't love flying, but you accepting my family, that's better than flying any day," she stated giving him another kiss. Draco shot a glance at Potter, who just scowled slightly. Yes, Draco had finally found the perfect gift for Ginny thanks to that strange magical shop and the witch he knew somehow, he'd never see again. It really had been a Christmas miracle.


	9. The Waiting (RemusTonks)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 6- Drop of Hope - Write about brightening someone's day. Alt: Write about hope appearing in a situation that appears devoid of hope.**

**Trope of the Month: 22 - Creature: Werewolf**

**Showtime: 12 - Angels in the Snow - (season) Winter**

**Amber's Attic: 4 - Bast: Write about a pregnancy.**

**Word Count: 708**

Remus couldn't help it. He knew it was there, hidden under the Christmas tree in one of the wrapped packages. The smell seemed to waft through the entire house until he swore he would lose his mind if he couldn't have a bite.

"It's only three more days, Remus. You can wait three more days," Tonks stated rolling her currently powder blue eyes. She kept changing them different shades of blue to match the nursery they were currently trying to paint.

"I can smell it!" he nearly whined.

"So can I! I can smell things nearly a mile away some days, Remus. How do you think I feel? The fact that the house two doors down is making hot cocoa with peppermint is nearly driving me insane. The house across the street is baking gingerbread wizards. If I can deal with having an enhanced sense of smell until our little bundle of boy is born, you can wait three days to enjoy the chocolate under the tree... or I could just eat it right now, in front of you?" she suggested raising an eyebrow. Remus stared at her in disbelief.

"You'd eat my Christmas chocolate?!"

"If it would get you to shut up about it, yes, I would. I think our son likes chocolate too. I've already gone through nearly three boxes of Honeydukes' finest," Tonks muttered. Remus held back a smirk. He sincerely hoped that liking chocolate was the only way his son took after him. The idea of the child being a werewolf hung in the back of his mind like a rain cloud every minute of every day since he'd found out about Tonks' being pregnant.

"Aww, isn't he adorable already?" Remus asked with a smile. Tonks only rolled her eyes.

"I doubt you'll think he's so adorable in the middle of the night when he needs a nappy change," she commented.

"I'll love him no matter what," Remus stated leaving out the fact that the no matter what was most likely going to be the fact his son was a werewolf cub. Tonks ignored that part of the statement. She knew what he was thinking, what he was always thinking. Sometimes the thought popped into her head as well, but there were so many other things to worry about right now, the fact her child might turn into a creature during the full moon was nearly at the bottom of the list of worries. Besides, she didn't care Remus was a wolf, so why should it matter if their child was one also?

"I know you will," she replied glancing at the tree. The small white lights glittered sending tiny pinpricks of light across the room. She could see Remus sniff the air.

"You're still not getting your present early," she stated giving him a huge smile. "But I do have one last bar of Honeydukes' finest if you'd like to share it with me?" she offered pulling a large chocolate bar out from somewhere. Remus blinked. He swore he hadn't even smelled it on her.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? Manage to hide chocolate from your super sniffer?" she asked looking innocent. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Magic," she laughed breaking off half the bar and handing it to him. He took a good sniff before taking a huge bite. She watched the smile on his face widen until there was nearly nothing but a giant smile.

"You didn't have to share it with me, I know you wanted to eat the whole thing yourself."

"I love you, Remus and besides, I love watching your face when you eat chocolate, the way your smile lights up the room, the way your eyes widen as if surprised at how good it tastes every single time. I could watch that forever and never grow bored," she whispered. He nodded glancing at the Christmas tree.

"So, you can hide the smell of chocolate on you, but not the smell of present?"

"It builds the anticipation," she giggled giving him a quick kiss and heading towards the front door. Remus watched her.

"Where are you going?"

"That was my last bar, remember? I'm going to buy more chocolate!" she giggled darting outside leaving Remus to follow her.


	10. Waiting for Her Kiss (RoseAngelina)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 16 - Like a Virgin - Song: Madonna - Like a Virgin. Alt: Word: Heartbeat**

**Angel's Archives: 3 - Triceratops - write about someone attending a social event.**

**Film Festival: 20 - (word) shine**

**Lyric Alley: 12 - I don't care if it hurts**

**Word Count: 634**

Rose watched the air. The game had started and although she knew her father was playing, he wasn't who she was watching for. That's when she saw her, number 06, Angelina Johnson, chaser for the Kempsey Kelpies. Rose's heart pounded in her chest. She'd just turned seventeen. Today, she was an adult. Today, she was going to the one thing she'd been waiting since forever for. Today, she was goingt do it, she was going to approach Angelina and she was going to do something about these feelings she'd had since she'd been thirteen.

She'd first seen Angelina the day her father had joined the team. There had been a huge party. Angelina had been standing in corner, talking to Rose's Uncle George. Apparently they'd been a couple, but now were over, if the yelling was to believed. Rose had stared in wonder at Angelina's dark skin, at her black braids that swayed every time she moved. The way Angelina moved had really caught Rose's attention. She was so graceful, even on the ground. Rose had never felt love before, not that kind of love, but she immediately knew what it was. At thirteen, she'd never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but she wanted Angelina in a way she couldn't describe.

The horn announcing the end of the game pulled Rose from her memories. The team was heading inside. She slipped from her seat and followed them. No one ever questioned her being there. She was Ron's daughter, after all. He was the keeper. Some of them almost seemed to treat her like a mascot, but Angelina had never done that. She'd never treated Rose like a child.

Today, Angelina was standing just outside the doorway. Her eyes caught Rose's. She nodded towards the bleachers. Rose followed.

"Happy birthday, Rose," Angelina stated. "It must feel amazing to finally be an adult." The pair sat down, Rose smiled at Angelina, marveling at how beautiful she was after a game. Her skin seemed to shine, her eyes sparkled.

"It is, I can do magic whenever I feel like, and it's just, I mean, different. There's so much I could do, but there's one thing, one thing, I feel like I've been waiting my whole life to do. Today, today I can do it," Rose answered, scooting a little closer to Angelina. She didn't pull away, didn't move away. Rose felt her heartbeat, she wondered if Angelina could hear it. That's how loud it felt.

"What's that, Rose?" Angelina asked.

"This," Rose answered, leaning forward and kissing Angelina quickly on the lips. Her whole head seemed spin, her whole world erupting in emotion. Rose felt her face flush as Angelina stared at her. For a brief moment, Rose wondered if she'd done it wrong, if Angelina didn't feel the same, if she'd completely messed up.

"Your father will be looking for you soon, Rose. He saw you in the stands, but before you go," Angelina wrapped her arm around the younger girl and kissed her passionately. "I've been waiting to do that too. Happy birthday, Rose," Angelina whispered, breaking the kiss slowly. Rose smiled, her whole world feeling as though it was nothing but sunshine and sparkles.

"I should get going, will you go out with me? We could meet up next game, or you could meet me somewhere," Rose babbled. Angelina laughed.

"I'll write you, Rose. We should probably go on a date after a kiss like that," Angelina answered. Rose smiled. She could hear her father calling her in the background. She gave Angelina one last quick kiss before darting off before Ron actually came looking for her. Rose wasn't about to let her father know she was dating one of his teammates, not yet anyway. For now, Angelina would be her little secret.


	11. Dancing Shoes

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 21 - Queen Bee - Song: Popular - Wicked. Alt: Word: Queen-Bee**

**Disney Challenge: Mama Odie: Write about a 'fairy godmother' figure.**

**Amber's Attic: 30 - Vesta: Write about making someone feel at home.**

**Film Festival: 19 - (word) funny**

**Word Count: 633**

Luna wobbled as she took a step in her high heels. For a brief moment, she caught her balance.

"I've got it!" she yelled excitedly. Astoria laughed. The pair was in the Hufflepuff common room at the moment, Astoria having been placed in Hufflepuff during the sorting. Luna felt more at home here than in her own house most of the time.

"Now dance in them," she stated. Luna blinked staring at her.

"Um, walking first?" Luna suggested, taking a step and falling straight into Astoria's arms.

"Luna, darling, why are you torturing yourself with these shoes? Surely you have something you can actually walk in?"

"Um, well, see," Luna started. Astoria tilted her head, staring at her girlfriend.

"Someone stole all of them?"

"They always come back in the end," Luna said with a shrug.

"But the dance is tonight, and there is no way you can dance in those shoes, Luna. Wait, I think Daphne wears the same size! Wait here," Astoria ordered. Luna nodded. She watched Astoria disappear out the door, leaving her alone in the common room. Footsteps from behind her made her hunch down slightly.

"Hey, you alright?" a friendly voice asked. Luna turned, wondering if who ever was here would kick her out since Astoria wasn't here at the moment.

"Um, Astoria went to get some shoes from her sister. I'm fine," she answered.

"Okay. Wanna biscuit? My mum sent a whole tin of them and there's no way I can eat them all. I'm Hannah by the way, I'm in Astoria's year."

"Thanks," Luna said, taking a biscuit.

"You need shoes for the dance tonight?"

"Yes, these aren't going to work," Luna explained. She'd already removed the heels and tossed them in a pile on the floor.

"Hmm, if Astoria can't find any, my girlfriend Susan might have something."

"I'm back," Astoria announced, carrying several pairs of shoes. Luna blinked at the sight of them.

"Daphne's a bit of a shoe freak," Astoria explained, setting the shoe down. "Oh, hi, Hannah! Your mum send you biscuits again?"

"Of course, want one?"

"I'd never turn down a biscuit," Astoria laughed. Luna slid her feet into the first pair of shoes and tried taking a few steps, only to fall back into the chair.

"Too small," she said, grabbing the next one. This repeated for three of the pairs of shoes. Finally, the last pair fit.

"I guess we don't need to raid Susan's closet after all," Hannah joked.

"We still could?" Astoria suggested. "I think she had a really cute bow I wanted to borrow?"

Hannah laughed.

"She'll be coming up in a minute. Her class just let out."

"In that case, we'll wait for her, now the most important part of this, we should probably practice our dancing. Did Professor Flitwick teach the Ravenclaws to dance?"

"Not really, I mean, he showed us, but... He's good at charms, just not dancing," Luna replied. Hannah and Astoria exchanged glances.

"Well, we have all afternoon to teach you! Let's get started!' she exclaimed, grabbing her wand. Instantly music filled the air.

"Maybe I have this dance, Miss Lovegood?" Astoria asked. Luna giggled extending her hand.

"You may, Miss Greengrass," she replied, as Astoria swept her across the common room floor. Hannah watched.

"Astoria! I'm pretty sure you're supposed to keep your hands above the waistline," she called out, causing all three of them to burst into peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Susan asked, walking into the room. She looked at Luna and Astoria, and then at Hannah.

"Astoria is teaching Luna to dance before the dance tonight, we should practice too," Hannah answered, taking Susan's hand and pulling her into a slow dance. Luna smiled as Astoria held her close and wished the moment would never end.


	12. A Day With Harry (James Harry familyfic

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 3 - Cloak of Invisibility - Item: Invisibility Cloak**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 6 - (Platonic Pairing) James/Harry**

**Marvel Appreciation: H - Hulk: (Dialogue: "Puny [Name]) OR (Colour: Green)**

**Word Count: 605**

"Now you see me, now you don't," James stated, sweeping his invisibility cloak over himself. Baby Harry squealed with laughter. "Now you see me again," he announced as he pulled the cloak off revealing his smiling face.

"Gan!" he yelled. James took the cloak off and then put it back over himself. Every time, Harry giggled and squealed in delight.

"You really like this game, don't you?" James asked, looking down at his son. His big green eyes filled with wonder and mischief. James smiled.

"You're perfect, you know that, Harry, absolutely perfect," he whispered. Harry yawned.

"Sleepy Harry?"

"No nap," Harry mumbled, his eyelids drooping slightly. James picked up his son and rocked him as he walked towards the nursery. Harry wrapped himself around his father, slowly falling asleep.

"Alright, Harry, you nap, I'll do the laundry that your mum left, sound good?" Harry didn't say anything as James tucked him into his crib. He knew soon they'd have to upgrade him to a toddler bed, Harry was already starting to try and climb out.

James picked up the jumper and looked at it. He was certain it had been bigger when he'd put it in the drying machine Lily used. Now it looked like it might fit Harry. James smiled. The idea of little Harry wearing Lily's favorite green jumper would be adorable! He put the jumper aside and finished folding the rest of the laundry. Lily was going to be so surprised when she came home and found it done.

"Dada," a small voice said from the floor. James blinked and looked down. Harry was sitting at his feet.

"Hey, Harry, you climbed out of your crib, didn't you?" he asked, reaching down and picking up his son.

"Dada!" Harry exclaimed. "Fly dada?"

"You want to fly, Harry, alright, here we go," James said, holding Harry tightly and pretending to fly him around the living room.

"Whee! Look dada, I playing 'ditch!"

"You're playing Quidditch? Alright, what position?" James asked, laughing. He had been teaching Harry about Quidditch since before he was born. Lily had always rolled her eyes when James had told her baby bump the rules of the game. She hadn't stopped him though.

"I seeker," Harry stated, sounding proud of himself for remembering the name of a position.

"So you catch the golden snitch, alright, let's see... Ahh, here we go," James said, finding a yellow ball. It was about the size of a tennis ball and made of plastic.

"Here's the snitch, Harry, catch it," he yelled, waving the ball with his other hand. Harry reached out and grabbed the ball.

"And Potter's got the snitch, Gryffindor wins the match!" James announced. He swirled Harry through the air one last time before sitting the baby down in his playpen.

"Iffdor wins!" Harry repeated, waving the ball in the air.

"Exactly Harry, now, you're mum's going be home soon, let's see how you look in her jumper," James stated. He pulled the now shrunken jumper over Harry's hair, rustled his hair, and helped his son put the garment on. It amazingly fit perfectly. James smiled. He couldn't wait until Lily got home and saw how he'd done the laundry and how Harry had won a Quidditch match for Gryffindor.

Maybe next time, Lily could take a picture of him flying Harry around the living room. Yes, or maybe he could get Sirius to do it? That might work better, Lily always had some comment about how insane James was with the Quidditch things. James made a mental note to ask Sirius next time he showed up for dinner.


	13. Tying Knots ( LavenderParvati friendship

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Disney Challenge: 4. Cheshire Cat: Write about someone grinning.**

**Sophie's Shelf: 13. ******'Draggle Rock' ******\- in which the contestants must star in children's TV shows. ****Prompt:**** (story type) Kid fic**

**Elizabeth's Empire: 28. (color) purple**

**Film Festival: 10 - (action) giving a gift**

**Word Count: 637**

Parvati twisted the string and pulled it into another knot. She had started making this bracelet this morning. She loved the way the strings combined to make one thing.

"What are you doing?" Lavender asked, peeking through the fence. Parvati looked over at her neighbor. Parvati's family had just moved into the house next to Lavender's about a week ago. So far, the girls had done nothing but introduce themselves and throw a ball back and forth over the fence. Parvati liked how Lavender didn't seem to be afraid of anything.

"I'm making friendship bracelets," Parvati answered. Lavender scampered up the tree bordering the fence and backflipped down into Parvati's yard.

"Can I make one?' she asked, watching Parvati tying the strings together. Parvati nodded, her long braid bobbing as she moved her head.

"Sure! Do you know how?" Parvati asked. Lavender shook her head. She'd never tried to do anything crafty before. Usually most of the things she did involved something much more physical, like dancing or gymnastics.

"Nope, can you teach me?" Lavender asked. Parvati smiled and pulled a pile of colored strings from her bag. She placed it on the picnic table in front of her. Lavender's eyes widened at the amount of different colors. It was like Parvati had a whole rainbow of colored strings.

"Okay, first pick your colors."

"How many?"

"Three for a basic one. Once you master that one you can make another with more colors," Lavender said, holding out the mound of colors. Lavender looked at them.

"Okay, let's see, I want purple, and yellow, and," Lavender looked over at Parvati. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red, why?"

"And red!" Lavender announced, causing Parvati to laugh.

"Okay, so you need six strands, two of each other, all the same length," she said, helping Lavender cut the strands to the right length.

"Now what?"

"You tie them like this, so there's a loop at the top, that helps you tie the bracelet to your friend's wrist. Now, you wrap the first color you want, one strand, around the other five, good. Now, this is the fun part, you pull it through here to make a knot."

"Like this?' Lavender asked, following Parvati's instructions.

"Exactly! Now you just keep doing that until you want to change colors. Then you'll take the new color and do the same, just make sure if you repeat a color to change which strand, always take the longest one."

"Right," Lavender agreed. Soon, both her and Parvati were making friendship bracelets in the Patils' backyard. Every so often, Lavender would glance over at Parvati, smile and go back to making her bracelet.

"Finished!" she announced. Parvati looked over.

"Okay, you tie a knot here to keep it from coming undone."

Lavender nodded and quickly knotted the strings.

"Put out your wrist," she said. Parvati blinked, but did so. Lavender quickly wrapped the bracelet around Parvati's wrist and tied it. "There, now everyone will know we're friends," she announced. Parvati giggled.

"Wicked, now you put out your wrist, you can wear the one I just finished. I'm sorry it's not in your favorite colors."

"Any colors you like are my favorites," Lavender stated, letting Parvati put the the bracelet on her.

"Really?"

"Really? Can you put beads on them? Because Papa brought me a whole bag of plastic beads!"

"I've never put beads on them before, but I know how to put beads in hair, I could do yours and then you could do mine!"

"Okay, I'll go get them," Lavender exclaimed, climbing back over the fence laughing. She couldn't wait to put beads in Parvati's hair, it was going to look totally amazing. Her eyes fell on the bracelet and her smile widened. Her and Parvati were going to be best friends forever, she just knew it!


	14. Butterfly (RonPansy)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Amber's Attic: 6- Lexa, The 100: (word) command**

**Lizzy's Loft: 8- Is this a sign for all of us**

**Angel's Archive: 9- My Fake Fiance - (trope) Fake Dating**

**Scamander's Case: 13- (trait) Slytherin**

**Lyric Alley: 12 - (You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)**

**Word Count: 1463**

"You will find true love if you follow the butterfly," the soothsayer stated, looking at Ron. Ron stared back. What did butterflies have to do with Hermione? She was the only witch he was interested in. He wondered whose idea it had been to even go to this stupid party. Right, he'd only gone because Hermione was here, but she'd invited Cormac, the idiot.

"There you are," Lavender said, grabbing Ron's arm. "Isn't this party just amazing?"

"It's great," Ron said, not really caring. The soothsayer's words were echoing in his ears. Butterfly, what did butterflies have to do with anything. Maybe it was just the ramblings of a madman. Hermione didn't believe any of that nonsense. Maybe she had the right idea.

"I'm going to get my fortune told," Lavender said, giving Ron a quick peck on the cheek before darting off. He watched her leave and shook his head. Hermione was around here somewhere, maybe if he told her about the soothsayer and the load of dung he'd said, she'd sympathize? He started walking around the room looking for her. Harry was dancing with Luna Lovegood of all people. Ron just shook his head. How anyone could stand more than a few minutes of Loony's nonsense was beyond him.

He was pretty sure he'd caught a glimpse of Hermione when something else caught his attention. A girl's exposed back. The dress she was wearing had a cut out. There, tattooed on her back was a large purple butterfly. For a whole minute, Ron forgot about Hermione.

There, right there, in front of him was a butterfly. No, it couldn't mean anything, that was just too... No, it didn't mean anything. He was looking for Hermione, not some girl with a stupid bug tattooed on her back. He pulled his eyes from her, her sparkly lime green dress, and the purple set of wings, and went back to searching for Hermione.

RRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRP

Ron sighed, Hermione wasn't speaking to him again. He couldn't even figure out why. Harry was no help this time, either. Instead, he was sitting outside trying to understand the essay he was supposed to be writing.

"Charms?" a voice asked. Ron nodded, not looking up from his book. He honestly didn't understand a word of the theory part. He could wave a wand and say the words, but he was hopeless at figuring out why it worked.

"The theory is always stupid, or really really simple, depends on how you look at it. Most of time it works because you believe it works. I know you didn't ask."

"No, thanks, um, want to sit?' Ron asked, finally looked up. He met a pair of almond shaped dark eyes and a matching smile. Pansy Parkinson. For a moment, he almost rescinded his offer. Instead, he scooted over a bit. Pansy slid onto the bench next to him. She looked over at his essay and laughed.

"Well, writing 'I don't know' is certainly an original and truthful answer to the questions. I doubt Professor Flitwick would accept it though."

"Why are you talking to me?" Ron finally asked. "I thought you hated me, my family, anyone who wasn't Draco Malfoy."

"I might have seen the light, or maybe I'm bored and trying to make Draco jealous? Take your pick, honestly. Do you want my help with this or not?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ron answered. He really didn't want to fail his classes and without Hermione to help him, that was becoming an option.

"Great, here, let me see the book," Pansy said. Ron handed it to her, she glanced over it quickly.

"You do understand this, right?"

"I'm top of my house in charms, Weasel, remember?"

"Right, so, um, question three?" Ron asked. Pansy started to explain. As she spoke, Ron hung on her every word. He couldn't help but feel that her explanation made more sense than Hermione's. Her voice was nicer than Hermione's, almost like a song.

"Got that?' she asked. Ron nodded, holding up the notes. Pansy smiled.

"You're going pass charm yet, Weasel," she laughed. "Well, we should both be heading to class. I'll see you later, maybe. Draco still hasn't seen us together and he can't be jealous if he doesn't know," she said, rising to her feet. She stretched and Ron couldn't help noticing the hem of her jumper rose slightly above her waist revealing a familiar pair of purple wings. Ron stared at it for a moment. Pansy was already walking away and didn't notice.

RPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRP

"Weasel, you going to Hogsmeade?" Pansy asked, falling into step with Ron after potions.

"Yes. Why?"

"Draco's not doing what I want. He needs a little more of nudge, so ask me out."

"Wait, what? I thought... I mean -?"

"Weasel. Ask me out," Pansy ordered. Ron blinked a couple times.

"Will you go with Hogsmeade with me, Pansy?" he asked. Pansy smiled, a sharp smile that reminded Ron of a wolf or some other predatory animal.

"I'd love to, Weasel. Thank you," she said, her voice almost as sweet as honey. "I'll see you at the gate," she added. She flashed him another smile before joining the rest of the Slytherins. Ron stared at the space she had just been standing in. He'd never thought being ordered to do something would feel so good, that he'd like being commanded around.

He saw Pansy talking to Malfoy, saw her smiling at him, touching his shoulder. Ron watched Draco push Pansy's hand away. A surge of anger rose in his chest. How dare he! How dare he just push Pansy aside like that? She was smart, and although she kind of scared him, he was starting to realize, he liked her. Ron felt his fists clench.

For a brief moment, he considered going over there. He considered punching Malfoy in the face. Instead he turned away. No, punching Malfoy wasn't going to do anything. If he wanted Pansy to forgot about that arrogant, pompous git, he was going to have to show her that he was a better choice. He was taking her to Hogsmeade and he was going make it a real date, not the fake one she was expecting.

RPRPRPRRRPRPRPRRPRPRPRPRPRRPRPRPRP

Ron flattened his hair, cleaned his face, spritzed himself with cologne. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Perfect. He looked, well, not handsome, but at least decent. He strolled out of the dorm, past the first years studying in the common room, and out the portrait hole. He was smiling all the way to the gate.

Pansy was standing there, waiting for him. She was wearing a lime green jacket. She smiled when she saw him. He walked over and her eyes widened slightly.

"You clean up nicely," she laughed. "Ready to go? I think Draco's planning on meeting his goons at The Three Broomsticks."

"That's nice for them, but I have something else in mind."

"What?"

"You really want to sell us dating? Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's known for being the spot for couples. We could sit by the window, let everyone see us together?"

Pansy smiled widely.

"That's perfect, Weasel!" she laughed, grabbing his arm. He took hers and they walked arm in arm with the rest of the school.

As Ron has promised, they grabbed a window seat at Madame Puddifoot's.

"I don't care for tea."

"They have cocoa, want to split one?" Ron suggested. Pansy smiled. She was doing a lot of that on this date. Ron was starting to suspect she was having a good time and maybe, just maybe, she'd forgotten about Malfoy the git.

"I would love to," she answered.

They had nearly finished their cocoa when they saw Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe walk past. Pansy saw them through the window. Ron watched to see what she would do. He didn't expect her to take his hands, lean over the table, and kiss him on the lips. For a brief second, he wondered if she only did because of Malfoy, but then he suddenly didn't care. Pansy had kissed him.

"Malfoy's going be jealous," he said. Pansy snorted.

"Weasel, who cares about what Draco thinks? I mean, I did, but... This is been really sweet, you're really sweet, and he's turned me down more times than I can count. So, um, Weasel, want to make this real? Me and you?"

"I would like that, Pansy. Maybe the stupid soothsayer was right. He said I'd find love if I followed the butterfly... Maybe he was right."

"He was," Pansy said softly. "He told me I'd find love in an unlikely person. So, you and me, huh, Weasel?"

"Looks like," Ron agreed, leaning over and kissing Pansy. He felt her smile as she returned his kiss.


	15. Geraniums (NevilleMillicent)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #4 Muggle Cultures - ******Task #3 - Flowers:******Write about someone who enjoys gardening**

**Writing Club February**

**Trope of the Month: 9- Weather: Rainy**

**Word Count: 606**

"And three bags of the Dracon Fertilizer, please," Neville added. The wizard at the counter shook his head.

"Sorry, son, but I've only got one left. The lass before ye bought the rest of them," he said, motioning to the empty shelf behind him. Neville nodded, trying to hide his surprise. Dracon Fertilizer wasn't a commonly asked for item. The fact someone else had bought almost the entire lot really shocked him.

"Then I'll take the one you have left," he replied, regaining his composure. He really needed three bags. It was the only thing the fanged geraniums seemed to like. They were quite difficult plants. He wondered who else would be using such a specialized fertilizer. Neville paid for the one bag and headed out. While he was in the shop, it had started raining. He made his way down the street, moving quickly. He wondered why he'd forgotten his umbrella.

"Must have been thinking about something else, like all the papers I have to grade," he muttered. He wasn't as nearly forgetful as he had been as a child. He still remembered that first year at school and the rememberall. That memory brought a smile to his face. He'd come so far from being the shy little boy.

"This rain wasn't in the forecast, was it?" a female voice asked. Neville turned. Standing under an orange and white striped awning, along with a trolley full of fertilizer, stood Millicent Bulstrode. He darted over and joined her just as the rain became heavier. She shook her head watching the rain pour down, soaking everything left out on the street.

"I don't remember. Maybe it wasn't? I mean, I didn't bring my umbrella," Neville said.

"Me either, honestly. I was more concerned about getting my errands run. This is the only shop I've found that sells this particular fertilizer."

"That's why I came out also," Neville admitted. "I was hoping to get more, but it looks like you got there first. Fanged geraniums?"

"Nope, Fire-breathing Strawberries," Millicent answered. "They're banned at Hogwarts."

"I've never even seen a living sample," Neville whispered, staring at Millicent in awe.

"You could come over to my manor and see my gardens if you'd like. Since you're the first person who hasn't asked a million stupid questions about them."

"I teach herbology, remember?" Neville asked. He thought everyone knew he had taken over after Professor Sprout had retired.

"I knew you'd been appointed, but I had no idea you knew anything about rare plants. Even Professor Sprout only really covered some of the more common ones. She never talked much about the banned ones."

"True, I think some students might have taken it as a challenge," Neville laughed, almost surprised how easy it was to talk to Millicent, especially now that they weren't being divided by house loyalty. "It looks like the rain might be letting up. I should get back to the school."

"I need to get going too. Here, I can give you one of these, I know the geraniums are super finicky," she said, handing him a bag of fertilizer. "I'll send you an owl with a date to come over and see my gardens," she added, giving Neville a soft smile.

"I'll be watching for it," Neville replied. Him and Millicent both parted and headed their separate ways. He watched her out of the corner of his eye until she disappeared around a corner. Neville smiled all the way back to Hogwarts. He hadn't gotten everything he'd wanted from the trip, having only two bags of fertilizer, but maybe had found exactly what he needed instead?


	16. Chocolate Frogs and Pink Robes (RonDaphn

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Character Appreciation: 9- Would that mean we have to snuggle?"**

**Word Count: 709**

"That's it! Weasley, Greengrass, detention!" Professor Snape bellowed. The class tried their hardest not to laugh at seeing Professor Snape's black robes now a vivid pink. The two students in question, Ron Weasley and Daphne Greengrass were both fighting back giggles.

"Yes, sir," Daphne finally managed to choke out. Ron only nodded. Professor Snape glared at them, but returned to the front of the room and tried to control the chaos. He only had to glare the class of fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins to restore something that resembled order.

"That was bloody brilliant, Daphne," Ron whispered once Professor Snape was no longer paying attention to them.

"It was an accident. I missed a line on the directions. The words... kind have a way of getting tangled some times," Daphne admitted with a shrug. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I'm also sorry Professor Snape put Harry with Millicent today."

"Don't apologize! That was brilliant and I think, Professor Snape in pink robes is going to be one of my best memories. And what do you mean the words get tangled? Like you see the letters all jumbled up? And sometimes, they're backwards, or you think it's ancient runes and not English?"

"Exactly! Wait, how did you know that?"

"Because I'm the same way!" Ron announced, as the class ended.

"Really? But you always seem to be able to figure it out."

"Hermione taught me a few Muggle tricks. Apparently it's something called 'dyslexia', and even Muggles can have it!"

"No one can know, I mean, could imagine everyone finding out I'm not, you know, perfect? I'm a pure-blood," Daphne whispered. Ron nodded. He'd heard about families that had disowned, even killed, witches and wizards who were thought to be inferior. He had always considered himself lucky his family didn't care about that sort of nonsense.

"I know! We can claim I'm helping you study."

"No one would believe that, not unless you managed to convince Granger to pretend to help us."

"Good point, um, what about if we were dating? Then everyone would expect us to do things together? I'm not really your type, though," Ron said, frowning.

"What's that supposed to me? What's my type?"

"Rich, pure-blooded," Ron answered.

"You're one of those things, and I don't care about the rich thing, honestly. If I did decide to date someone not rich, I've got enough wealth for both of us. I think, yes, that dating would be a perfect cover for you to help me make the words less... confusing."

"Would that mean we have to snuggle at some point?" Ron asked. Daphne laughed.

"We'll see, we should probably hold hands or something at the moment, you know, so everyone can see we're together? You're not seeing anyone are you? I don't want to deal with a jealous girlfriend."

"No, no, I'm not seeing anyone. Are you?"

"Nope, completely single. Here, let me hold your hand," Daphne stated, grabbing Ron's hand. They walked through the hallway, getting a few curious double takes. Daphne smiled watching the confusion on some people's faces.

"You know, I always thought you were cold, the Ice Queen of Slytherin, isn't that your nickname?"

"Not one I wanted. I just, never let anyone get close. They might realize about the words, and I can't allow that to happen, but you already know," Daphne replied, giving Ron a smile. "I think our next act should be studying together in the library, then maybe coffees at Hogsmeade this weekend. You are going, right?"

"Of course! Want to come to Honeydukes with me? I need to pick up some chocolate frogs."

"I'd love to. I still need a Salazar card. I'll see you in the library after lunch?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then," Ron said, watching Daphne join the rest of her house in heading towards Charms. He couldn't help but smile. First, she had turned Snape's robes pink. Second, she was just like him, and third, he was going to Hogsmeade with her. A small part of him wondered if maybe after he'd helped her with dyslexia if she would no longer need him. Would she leave him? Or, he really hoped that maybe, this dating could become something real, something more.


	17. Waking Up to Rose -(DracoHermione Rose)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 11- (relationship) mother/daughter**

**Elizabeth's Empire - 26. (food) coffee**

**Film Festival: 1 - (theme) belonging**

**Word Count: 739**

"Whatcha doing?" a small voice asked. The man in the kitchen paused. He'd been trying to make the stove in the kitchen work. He was not having any success. He turned and looked at the child standing before him. She was wearing a pair of pink footie pyjamas, her red hair was frizzed around her face, and she wore a confused expression on her small face.

"Trying to make breakfast, but this infernal thing doesn't work."

"You have to use the knob and hold it for a minute at the clicky part. No, I mean, whatcha doing in Mummy's kitchen? And who are you? Are you a friend of Mummy's?" the child asked, her large brown eyes studying the man in front of her.

"Yes, I'm a friend of your mummy's."

"So, why are you in the kitchen? Mummy's sleeping."

"I'm trying to make her breakfast. Do you always ask this many questions?"

"No," she answered brightly. "Sometimes I ask more. Just ask Mummy, she says I'm very quizitive! You never told me your name. I'm Rose."

"Draco. Why doesn't she have a regular stove?"

"That is a regular stove, silly pants!"

"I meant, a magical one," he clarified. Rose nodded.

"Because Mummy says magic is a short cut and food tastes better on a regular stove," Rose replied.

"It tastes better if a house elf makes it and you don't have to fight with a Muggle device that doesn't want to work," Draco muttered.

"House elves are slave labor and it's wrong," Rose stated. Draco bit back a smile. She sounded so much like Hermione.

"I know that now, but growing up, things were different. Now, you said I turn the knob and hold it at the clicking?"

"Yes, that's how Mummy does it," Rose stated. Draco blinked in shock as the stove finally lit. "See! Clicky part."

"Right. Where does she keep the coffee, and please tell me you know how to use the coffee maker?" Draco asked. Rose giggled, smiling and revealing she was missing one of her front teeth.

"Top shelf of third cabinet. And I dunno? Mummy presses a button I think. I don't like coffee. We have pumpkin juice in the fridge. Uncle Harry likes pumpkin juice. Daddy didn't. Are you going to be my new daddy?" Rose asked suddenly. Draco dropped the canninster of coffee he'd managed to find.

"Um, I... You like bacon and eggs?" Draco asked, quickly changing the subject. Rose nodded.

"Great, you can help me set the table, right?"

"Right. We need three plates," Rose commented grabbing some paper plates from the pantry. Draco sighed in relief.

"And three forks," Rose continued. She stopped when she and Draco heard footsteps in the hallway. "Mummy's awake!" Rose announced, darting from the room. Draco watched her. Hermione walked in, Rose wrapped around her.

"Morning," she mumbled, yawning.

"Draco's making breakfast, only he dropped the coffee when I asked if he was going to be my new daddy, and he didn't know how to use the stove, and -" Rose started rattling. Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"Rose, get out a cup for yourself and two mugs for Draco and me, please."

"Okay!" Rose exclaimed, following Hermione's orders.

"Sorry about that, Draco. She was supposed to spend the night at Ron's. You were already asleep when he flooed me and sent her home. I should have warned you."

"Hermione, it's fine. She was just helping me make breakfast. Although, it looks like we do have a few things to discuss," Draco said, glancing at Rose. The girl smiled innocently.

"I guess so. Maybe after breakfast?"

"Right, I made bacon and... well, they were eggs. Now, they're um..."

"Burnt!" Rose stated. "I like bacon!"

"It's fine, Draco. We can have bacon sandwiches. I've got some bread."

Hermione pulled out a loaf of bread and the three settled into eating breakfast. Rose watched Hermione and Draco, her eyes darting back and forth between the pair.

"You cook good bacon," she finally stated. "You should stay. Mummy's bacon is too chewy. I'm done, can I go now?"

"Yes, Rose, you may be excused. Go get dressed, please."

"Okay, bye!" Rose yelled, getting up from her chair and starting to walk out of the room. "Oh, Mummy, I like Draco! You can keep kissing him," she added before darting off towards her room, leaving a dumbstruck Hermione and Draco sitting at the kitchen table.


	18. E5 (LunaRegulus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #5- Media studies - ******Task #1 - #love:******Write a fluffy story (Some hurt/comfort and angst are permitted so long as Fluff is prominent in the story)**

**Writing Club March**

**Showtime: 22 - Working My Way Back to You – (food) Cake**

**Elizabeth's Empire: 14- The **__**Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children**__** series by Ransom Riggs: Write about someone considered odd or unusual. Alt: (item) photograph**

**Word Count: 888**

Luna had often wondered who would rent out flat E5. It had been empty for nearly a year this time. The last tenant, old Mrs. Griswald, had passed and most people didn't want to rent a flat where someone had died. Luna had never understood why. It made the place more interesting.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when she heard the moving truck, followed by the Potters' dog, Snuffles, barking loudly. She peeked out the window. Yes, it was a moving truck and not just the postman. She watched as a bed, a set of chairs, one scuffed looking wooden table, and an antique looking desk were carried from the moving truck and into the building.

Frowning, she opened her door. She hadn't heard about anyone planning to move in, if she'd known, she would have already started baking. Luna had made it her goal to welcome each and every person who moved into the Hogwarts Flats with a cake.

She watched the movers carry the items up the stairs. The lift had long since been broken by some kids messing around with fireworks. She smiled a little. That had been before her family had moved in. The Lovegoods had lived at Hogwarts since before Luna had been born. Now she was nearly twenty-three and had taken over the flat from her father. He was enjoying his golden years by traveling the globe.

"Five bloody flights of stairs," she heard one of the movers mutter. Her blue eyes widened. There was only one open flat on the fifth floor, Flat E. She nearly slammed her door and ran to her kitchen. Whoever was renting E5 was special person indeed and they deserved a special cake. She knew the just the one. After rifling through her recipe box for nearly five minutes, Luna finally found it. It had been her mother's recipe.

"Black Forest Chiffon Cake," she read with a smile. She gathered her ingredients, glad she always kept things on hand. Within a few minutes, she'd slid the cake into the over, set the timer, and turned her attention back to what was going on outside. She was secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of her new neighbor. Instead, all she was the youngest Potter child arguing with the little girl who lived in the set of flats next door. She shook her head. Those two were going to end up together, she could nearly guarantee it.

The timer beeping pulled Luna from her daydreams about the future. She slid the cake from the oven. It had risen perfectly. She waited for it cool. She hoped her new neighbor would be home, if they weren't, she would have to try again tomorrow. She was expecting a package tomorrow and the postman had a habit of just leaving things laying around. Her last package, a book of recipes, had gotten shredded by the Potter child's pet ferret, Draco.

Luna decorated the cake with white icing, cherries, and swirls of chocolate. She put a cover over the plate and headed out, making sure to lock her door behind her. The stairs were slightly tricky to navigate with the cake, but she did her best at balancing everything.

Soon she'd reached the fifth floor. She walked straight to the door marked E5 and knocked loudly. She could hear someone inside. Slowly the door opened.

"Can I help you?" a man asked. He had dark hair, pale skin, and looked to be about fortyish.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood, I live downstairs in flat B3. I saw you moving in and wanted to welcome you to the building. I made you a cake."

The man looked at the cake in her hands, a smile crossed his face.

"It has been a long time since someone's made me a cake. I'm Regulus by the way, Regulus Black. Thank you. Um, I haven't gotten much unpacked yet, but maybe we could share the cake. I do have the kettle unpacked. A cup of tea maybe?" he offered, giving Luna a shy smile.

"Tea sounds lovely," she replied, following Regulus into the flat.

"What's Hogwarts like?" he asked, setting the table.

"It's nice. The landlord, Dumbledore is a bit of an dotty old man, but he's harmless enough. The Potters live in A2, they have three kids and several pets," Luna said, happy enough to have someone to talk to. Most the inhabitants of Hogwarts thought her a bit odd.

"Is it true someone died in this flat?"

"Yes, Mrs. Griswald, natural causes, in her sleep," Luna answered, cutting the cake and handing a slice to Regulus.

"I always find places were people have died fascinating. Do you believe in ghosts, Ms. Lovegood?"

"Luna is fine, and yes, I do!"

Regulus smiled.

"I'm glad you came to welcome me. This cake is delicious, and I believe in ghosts too. I heard there's a haunted house nearby?"

"Yes, the manor of Sir Nicholas. I've been there a few times, I could show you around if you'd like?"

"I would love it," Regulus answered. Luna smiled. She'd been right. The new tenant of E5 was quite special indeed. She had a knack for knowing these things, she also knew that even though Regulus didn't know it, she was going to end up being quite special to him.


	19. Black's Bakery (RegulusLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Writing Club March**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 15 - (relationship) siblings**

**Liza's Loves: 24 - Engraved Locket - Write about Regulus Black**

**Lyric Alley: 6 - Don't talk but you speak so loudly**

**Word Count: 775**

Regulus had just put out the new plate of muffins when she walked in. Every morning, almost on the dime at eight-thirty, she walked in. She stood in the doorway. He could see her eyes looking at the pastry cases. He'd tried something new today; pumpkin muffins. She had never bought anything from him yet. She seemed to only come to smell the fresh baked bread scent that filled Black's Bakery every morning.

Today, seemed to be no different. She took a deep breath, sighed in happiness and scampered back out the door. He watched her walk down the sidewalk and disappear around the corner. Why did she keep coming in here if she wasn't interested in buying anything?

Reggie knew it wasn't because of him. He wasn't much of a catch, if one were to ask any witch who knew him. He wasn't super intelligent, and he most certainly didn't ooze charisma like his older brother, Sirius. Sirius had tried working in the bakery once. That day, they'd had to close for lack of edible products. Reggie laughed remembering the look on Sirius' face.

Maybe the witch was looking for Sirius? Regulus nodded to himself. That had to be it. She was looking for Sirius. Well, Sirius wasn't doing anything important tomorrow morning, or if he was, Reggie was going to have him in here for when she came in. That would solve this whole mystery once and for all.

Luna turned the corner and leaned against the cool brick of the building. She'd done it again. Merlin, when was she going to get a grip on this. Ever since she'd seen the bakery open, seen the man walk inside and take his place behind the counter, he was all she could think about. It didn't matter to her that he was a bit older than her. She didn't know how much older. There was some silver in his black hair, but she didn't mind that. She thought it made him look distinguished. Now, if only she could figure out how to talk to him. She doubted he knew sign language. And multiple bad dates had told her that guys had no interest in trying to read lips.

RLRLRRLRLRRLLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRL

"You want me to do what?"

"Just stand at the counter. She'll be in a minute or so. She's always on time."

"Who is?"

"The girl I was telling you about, Sirius. She comes in, smells the bread, looks at me with these huge blue eyes, and leaves. I think she's probably looking for you."

"Maybe she fancies you and is too afraid to say something?" Sirius suggested.

"Me? Keep dreaming, big brother. No witch in her right mind would fancy me over you," Regulus argued. The sound of the door opening cut the argument short. Sirius and Regulus watched as the witch with blond hair and impossibly big blue eyes stepped into the shop. Her eyes widened even further seeing Sirius. Sirius blinked at her, and then burst out laughing.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?"

"Reggie, that's Luna. She's the instructor of that class on sign language I told you I was taking."

"Wait, instructor?" Regulus asked, but Sirius was already signing to her.

Luna couldn't believe it. One of her students was here! She's volunteered to teach sign language at a local activity center. Now, here was Sirius signing hello to her. What was he doing here?

_Sirius? What are you doing here?_

_ This is my brother's bakery. This is Regulus, he owns the place. He says you come in here every day and don't say anything._

_ Does he sign?_

_ Nope, not a word. _

Luna sighed. She'd been right. Regulus couldn't sign. She wasn't surprised. She turned her attention back to Sirius. It was as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. He could translate for her!

Can you tell him that I've been coming to see him?

"Regulus, she's been coming to see you. She thinks you're hot," Sirius said. Regulus looked at his brother.

"So, she likes me?"

"Yes, but you can't sign and she was afraid you'd not want to talk to her because of it. She can hear just fine though, and she can read lips. She just figured you'd not want to," Sirius added, giving Regulus a smile. Regulus walked over to Luna.

"Hello, I'm Regulus, would you like a muffin? I made them myself."

Luna nodded, returning Regulus' smile. She took his arm and he led her to counter, ordered two muffins.

"Sirius, you're in charge for a bit," Regulus called, leading Luna to a table, completely lost in her eyes.


	20. Dancing Queen (LunaSirius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Lyric Alley:1 - We'll be the last ones dancing**

**Word Count: 377**

Sirius sighed. This whole thing was great, but at the same time, boring as hell. Remus had spent most of the day talking about the ever changing color of his new bride's eyes. Sirius had finally managed to escape by slipping away from the head table. He had sauntered over to the bar, ordered a drink and now was watching the crowd.

A witch standing in the corner caught his attention for several reasons. The first was he was certain he'd never seen her before. The second was the fact she was completely alone and did not seem to be enjoying herself. He set his drink down and walked over.

"Hey, beautiful, you here for the bride or the groom?" he asked, hoping she wasn't some long lost cousin of his. There were way too many cousins in a pure-blood family.

"Neither," she answered, giving him a brilliant smile. "I'm simply here for the happy atmosphere and the cake," she added. "It is a lovely cake and it was a lovely ceremony. We all need some lovely things in our lives, don't you think?" she asked. Sirius stared at her.

"It is a dark time right now, and any little bit of joy is worth celebrating. I'm Luna, by the way. You must be Sirius Black. Is it true you're really the lead guitar player?" she asked.

"Wait, no, well, I can play the guitar," he answered, thinking about the time him and James had attempted to start a band. It had been one of James' brilliant ideas to win Lily's heart. All girls loved a musician, right?"

"Oh, I guess the articles were wrong then, or you're just trying to keep your secrets. Everyone deserves to have some secrets, don't you think so, Sirius?" she asked.

"I do," he answered as a popular song started to play. Luna swayed slightly with the music.

"Would you like to dance," Sirius asked, thinking about the fact Luna's bright yellow dress brought a smile to his face.

"I would love to," she replied, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. Sirius smiled, twirling Luna. She was right, everyone needed a little joy in these dark times and Sirius had a feeling that was just what he had found.


	21. More Cake (LilyMarlene)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Book Club - ******Addy Prentiss: ******(character) Fleur Delacour, (plot point) believing a lie, (emotion) love, (setting) apartment/flat, (dialogue) "I'm getting what I deserve, right?", (color) purple**

****Just My Luck: 3 - Write about a character left flabbergasted over something.****

****Word Count: 750 ****

Lily smiled as the oven timer beeped loudly. This was going to be perfect. She'd already gotten a small glimpse of the man who had moved in down the hall. He had long black hair, beautiful golden skin, and she was fairly certain he'd smiled at her.

She pulled the cake out of oven. Carefully, she set it on the pot holders she'd set on the kitchen table. It would need a moment to cool. Sure, she'd made cakes for neighbors before, but this was the first time she'd been so interested in one of them. She put the jar of icing next to it, letting the heat from the cake soften the icing.

While the cake cooled, she went through her entire wardrobe. She'd pulled almost everything out of her closet, but still hadn't found the one thing she was looking for; her mint green jumper. Everyone said it complimented her hair and eyes nicely. She wanted to look her best when she met the new neighbor. Maybe he would be able to finally take her mind off the other person she loved, the one who didn't seem to love her back?

"What are you doing?" her roommate Marlene asked, stepping into the apartment. "And why does it look like your closet exploded?"

"I made a cake for the new neighbor," Lily answered.

"Okay... you always do that. What's with the exploding closet?"

"Have you seen our new neighbor?"

"No. Let me guess, he's hot?"

"From what I saw, yes. Now, have you seen my new mint jumper?"

"Under your bed maybe?" Marlene suggested. Lily smiled, got down on the floor, and crawled under the bed. She crawled back out a moment later. There were dust balls in her red hair, a smudge of dirt on her nose, and in her hand, the missing mint green jumper.

"Found it!" Lily yelled triumphantly.

"It needs to be washed," Marlene replied.

"Guess I'll just have to go with outfit two," Lily grumbled, sliding on a pale purple sundress. Marlene's eyes widened.

"When did you get that?" she asked, staring at Lily.

"Last week, when you were visiting your mum. Does it look alright?"

"It looks amazing. You look amazing," Marlene whispered. Lily sighed.

"But do you think he'll think I look amazing?" she asked.

"I don't know? I mean, if he has eyes and likes girls, then yes, he'll think you look amazing," she finally said. Lily smiled and headed to the kitchen to ice the cake. Marlene followed her.

"You know, um, Lily, I don't remember you making a cake for me when I moved in with you."

"I did, it was lemon. You somehow managed to flip your plate and landed on my head? Remember?" Lily asked. Marlene blushed.

"I remember. That dress looks really good on you."

"You've said that three times, Marlene. Is there something else that you want to tell me for the millionth time? Maybe that you like my hair?" Lily suggested. Marlene looked at Lily's bright red locks.

"It is a pretty color," she said. Lily sighed.

"Marlene, is there some reason you don't want to take this cake to our new neighbor?" she asked, slowly starting to spread icing across the top of the yellow cake. She had decided on a chocolate icing. Who didn't love chocolate? Marlene bit her lower lip.

"Yes, there's a reason," she blurted out. "I don't want you to take the cake to our new neighbor because you think he's hot and you might fall in love with him, and then you'd break my heart because I've been in love with you since the day I moved in," Marlene blurted out. The icing spreader slipped from Lily's hand. It landed with a clatter on the floor, leaving a smear of chocolate on the daisy patterned linoleum.

"You love me?" Lily asked, blinking her green eyes.

"Yes," Marlene admitted. "I just... you didn't seem... and then... and now... I just wanted you to know before you fell in love with Mr. Next Door and I lost my chance."

Lily walked over to where Marlene was standing. She stood face to face with her roommate.

"Marlene, I wish you had told me sooner. Then I wouldn't have had to wait until now to do this," Lily stated, giving Marlene a passionate kiss. A kiss that Marlene happily returned as the cake lay forgotten on the table. And the boy next door fell in love with the girl three floors up.


	22. Pranked (FredOrla Quirke)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word count: 439**

"This is broken. I wish to speak to the manager immediately!" The witch's voice echoed through the shop.

"I think she means you, Gred."

"No, no, she obviously means you, Forge."

"Misters Weasley, there's a young lady down here who would like to speak with one of you," Tigra stated, poking her head into the office. The twins exchanged a glance.

"I'll go, but you owe me big time," Fred stated, giving George a look.

"Great," George stated. "I'll deal with the next one," he agreed. Fred slipped out of the office and walked down the stairs. The witch in question was standing at the front counter, a scowl on her dainty face.

"Good afternoon. I'm Fred, how can I help you?"

"Are you the manager?" she asked.

"Even better, I'm one of the owners," he answered. She eyed him, looking him up and down before bursting out laughing. Fred stared at her in shock.

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused.

"Percy said I should come here, raise up a fuss, and demand to speak to a manager. He said his brother was in charge and he'd find it funny," she said. "He didn't mention that the wizard I'd be talking to was going to be so cute."

"Percy sent you? He doesn't have a funny bone in his body."

"He probably thought it would just make you angry," the witch said after a moment. "I'm Orla Quirke by the way. I told Percy it sounded like a stupid prank," she added. Fred smiled.

"It may have been a stupid prank, if you want to call it a prank."

"Percy did, but you're right. He's really not that funny... Funny looking maybe?" Orla suggested, giving Fred a crooked smile. He burst out laughing.

"I love it. Look, since we both think Percy is not funny, and this was a lame prank, want to help me pull a better one?"

"On Percy?" Orla asked. "Because he's already getting another, um, fertilizer sample in his inbox," she laughed. Fred stared at the witch in front of him. He was suddenly very glad he'd gone down. He'd still claim it was a horrid experience, George owing him one was always worth it.

"Of course, we could maybe grab an ice cream cone, talk about Percy's being Percy?" Fred suggested.

"Sounds great, got time now?"

"I can spare some time for a smart little prankster of a witch, let's go," he said, opening the door and leading her outside, smiling. He'd have to thank Percy for setting this up, maybe he'd love one of the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes new and improved canary cream pies?


	23. Delicious Plants

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Just my Luck-4 - ******Write about someone fighting with an animal/someone else's pet.****

**Showtime: 16 - Beggin' – (dialogue) "I need you to understand."**

**Word Count: 344**

"You ate my plants," Neville stated, looking at the large furball in front of him. Crookshanks merely continued to clean his paws.

"Hermione has told you not to eat my plants. You listen to her! Why did you eat my plants?"

"Mew?" Crookshanks asked, pretending to ignore Neville. Neville sighed. When him and Hermione had moved in together, she had promised she could keep her kneazle cat from eating Neville's plants. Apparently they'd both underestimated the determination the creature had to eat the plants.

"They don't taste good. They're bitter. Don't tell me they're not. I know what they taste like, even to a cat like you. It says right here, 'cats do not like the taste of bitterblue because of how bitter it is'," Neville read. He held the book out to Crookshanks to see. "I need you to understand that these plants are important! Some potions use them as ingredients. And this book says cats don't like these plants," he stated.

"See! Right here," he said, pointing to the passage he had just read. Crookshanks sniffed the book and then rubbed against it. Neville sighed. He had no idea why he was trying to reason with a cat.

"So are you going to stop eating my plants?" he asked. Crookshanks yawned, showing off his fangs.

"Yes, you have very nice fangs, but they're for eating food, not my plants," Neville stated. Crookshanks ignored Neville and started licking his tail.

"Does this mean you'll stop?" Neville asked. Crooks raised his head.

"Reoww?" he mewed before standing up and wandering off. Neville watched the cat leave. Hopefully this time, Crookshanks would listen to him.

Neville moved the watering can into the window. He reached over and pulled the curtain back. The once healthy plant he'd been cultivating was now drooping. He picked up one of the limp leaves and sighed. There were fang marks in the leafy green flesh.

"Crookshanks!" he yelled, wondering if Hermione would help him build a green house in their back yard... one that the darn cat couldn't get into.


	24. BlaiseHarry family fic

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club April**

**Bingo: [5.B - Genre: Family]**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 14 - (plot point) lying to protect someone**

**Book Club: ******Kit:****** (character) Mundungus Fletcher, (dialogue) "Ketchup is the king of all condiments.", (word) rumor, (action) jumping, (trait) silly, (object) torch/flashlight**

**Elizabeth's Empire: 20. (food) Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans**

**Marvel Appreciation: 11- May Parker - Trait: Protective**

**Word Count: 509**

Blaise stared at the strangely shaped muffin on the tray. It was brown with colorful lumps. He was still sitting in bed when the girls had brought in a tray containing the muffin, half a glass of orange juice, a puddle of ketchup, and a hand drawn card.

"Harry?" he asked. Harry walked into to their room, his hair sticking out every direction. There was a glittery heart drawn on his cheek. Blaise shook his head. Lily loved using her glitter pens.

"Lily and Chloe wanted to make you breakfast in bed, for father's day," Harry explained, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I got that much from the breakfast nearly being dumped on me. And the card with 'Hoppy Father's' written in crayon," Blaise said, holding up the card. It had a green glittery blob on the front. Blaise was sure it was supposed to be a frog. "I'm asking about this muffin? It is a muffin?" Blaise asked. Harry laughed.

"Chloe made them, six of them to be exact. One for me, one for you, one for Lily and then three for Chloe. She never does do anything if it doesn't involve getting the lion's share, does she?"

"Our little Slytherin princess," Blaise smiled.

"That she will be, soon as she's sorted..."

"Do you have any doubt?" Blaise asked, taking Harry's hand.

"No, I don't," Harry agreed, giving Blaise a quick kiss. Blaise held up the muffin looking at it. He turned it around in his hand, studying it. He had a pretty good idea what it was made of, but he had to ask.

"What is this made of?"

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Harry laughed. Blaise quickly dropped it on the tray next to the half a glass of orange juice. He was fairly certain Lily had drank part of it.

"Really?" Blaise asked, poking it slightly. Harry nodded.

"Really. It's not... horrible."

"You ate yours?"

"She was watching me! What was I supposed to do, feed it to Snuffles?"

"The dog won't touch these," Blaise stated.

"Probably not, you should either eat it or vanish it before the girls come back up here," Harry said. Blaise nodded, quickly vanishing the offending muffin. He looked at the rest of the tray.

"What was the ketchup for exactly?"

"No idea, but she said 'Ketchup is the king of all condiments.' whatever that means?"

"What will she come up with next?"

"What ever it is, one of us will probably have to eat it," Blaise said, causing Harry to laugh. They both turned to the door where two pairs of footsteps were headed. Soon their daughters were standing in the doorway. Chloe was laughing at something.

"Like the muffin, Daddy?" she asked.

"I did, but not the booger flavored one," he lied. Lily squealed loudly, jumping onto the bed. Harry grabbed the glass of orange juice before it spilled. Soon all the Potter-Zanbinis were on Harry and Blaise's bed. The girls trying to make a pillow fort while their parents pretended to try and destroy it.


	25. That Morning (Dramione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club April**

**Character Appreciation: 3 - Trait: Infamous**

**Word Count: 718**

She wiped the sleep from her eyes. Stretching, she could hear her elbows pop. The bed next to her was empty. She hadn't expected him to stay . He usually didn't He didn't dare risk being seen with her. At first, it had bothered her.

Like he'd been ashamed of being with her. It wasn't that, his name had been dragged through the proverbial mud so many times, the last thing he needed was give the tabloids any more ammo. Her name was the same, if she thought about it. She was a war hero, being seen with him could completely destroy her reputation.

She'd honestly quit caring what they said years ago. Not since she'd broken up with Ron and they'd made up some nonsense about her having an affair with Harry. She had never liked Harry in that way. It didn't really matter now.

She sat up, her feet touched the cold floor and she rose to start her day. She made her way to the bathroom, turned on the shower. It hissed for a moment before a cascade of hot water fell from the shower head. The hot water felt good against her skin. The daily routing was comforting. The smell of coffee hit her nose the minute she started washing her hair. She stopped, letting the water wash the shampoo from her hair.

Coffee? She blinked trying to remember if she'd programmed the coffee maker. She was sure she hadn't. She rinsed her hair quickly, grabbed her bathrobe and walked into the kitchen. She stared for a moment. He was standing in her kitchen. This was the first time he'd stayed this long. She looked at him, wearing his trousers and no shirt.

"I made coffee," he said, motioning to the coffee maker. She noded.

"I see, I thought you'd be long gone by now," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. He kissed her lips before leading towards the table. He sat her down, and then slid into the seat across from her.

"I know, but we need to talk." She nodded slightly. She'd know this was coming, knowing things couldn't just stay the same. Eventually their little... whatever this was would come to an end. She sat at the table and he put a cup of coffee in front of her. He sat in the seat across from her.

"These last few months have been amazing," he started. She nodded in agreement. Despite the fact he never stayed, that they really didn't have a real relationship, she couldn't argue she enjoyed their time together. She really enjoyed their nights together.

"But...?" she asked. She knew what was coming, but she wasn't about to let him off that easily.

"I can't do this anymore, the sneaking around, the pretending that you don't matter me to me. Hermione, I am going to ask you a question, you don't have to say yes if you don't want to."

"Alright, ask," she stated. Draco nodded.

"Hermione Granger, would you like to be more than just my nightly hook up? Be seen together in public. Let them publish a picture they took of us kissing when we were pretending we didn't see them?"

"To what end, Draco?" she asked. "To just become the latest gossip?"

"No. Hermione, I would like to officially date you, in possibility that it could lead to more."

"You'd be willing to marry me if it eventually came to that?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Even with what could happen to both of us, if we were together?"

"Yes, I want more than just our nights together. I want the mornings together. I want the afternoons where we sit and do nothing. I want those nights were one of us burns dinner and we have to get take out," Draco said, listing each thing. Hermione smiled.

"I want those too," she whispered. "Alright, so how do we start becoming more than nightly, well, you knows?"

"How about I take you out to brunch?" Draco suggested.

"I would like that, maybe we should get dressed first though?" Hermione suggested, a gleam in her eye. Draco looked at her bathrobe and his naked chest.

"Why don't we make that lunch instead?" he suggested causing her to laugh as they scampered back to Hermione's bedroom.


	26. Discovering You (TheoAstoria)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 610**

Astoria took the first step into the chapel. The train of her white dress brushing against the deep red carpeting as she walked. She could feel her hands beginning to sweat. When Theo had offered his hand in marriage, she had said 'no'. Who wanted a bride whose health would eventually deteriorate?

Theo hadn't really taken the no to mean that. He had seen through everything, all Astoria's defenses. He petitioned her father. Her father had a agreed a marriage to Theo Nott would be the best thing for Astoria. She still had no idea what Theo had said to her father to convince him.

The music swelled around her, and Astoria took a deep breath. This was really happening. She knew she should be happy. Happy that someone had agreed to marry her, happy that at least Theo wasn't a horrible man. Her father had nearly signed her away to Draco Malfoy of all people! She took another step.

She could hear them whispering, could hear her name. She pretended she didn't. Theo was standing at the alter. He was wearing a set of black dress robes, a green tie, and she could see the tips of his black polished shoes. He always was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to dressing. His sandy hair was brushed back and he wore a smile on his face. Astoria blinked when she realized he was smiling at her, really smiling at her.

She finally reached the alter and stood facing him.

"Today we are here to unite Theodore Nott and Astoria Greengrass in marriage. This is a wonderful time in a couple's life. Love flowers in the darkest times and in those times brings light to everyone it touches. If anyone here objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Astoria held her breath to keep from shouting. She objected! She knew Theo was only marrying her because no one else would. Theo was only marrying her because, well, she realized she didn't know why. She bit her tongue. When no one else said anything, the ceremony continued.

"Theodore has written his own vows for Astoria. Go ahead, Theodore."

"'Tori, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. From the way you laughed at Draco being turned into a ferret, from when you cried and I held you all night. I've been there through the light and your darkest hours. I want to be there for every moment, for every breath you take, for every good time and every bad time. Astoria Greengrass, I love you," Theo said, his eyes sparkling. Astoria stared at him. Her eyes pricked with tears.

"Theo, when you asked me to marry you, I misbelieved it was for all the wrong reasons. Now, I see it's for the right ones. I remember how you drew me a picture of a ferret when I was in the infirmary, how you held me. I remember how you made me laugh. I want to laugh like that for the rest of my life. I want to be your light in the darkness. I want to be with you every minute of every day. Theo Nott, I love you more than even I realized," Astoria said, tears streaming down her pale face. Theo took her hand and held it tightly.

"Theodore, do you take Astoria to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Astoria, do you take Theodore to be your husband?'

"I do," Astoria whispered, kissing Theo passionately before being told to. Maybe, she had been wrong all along. Theo loved her and now, she realized, she loved him.


	27. Dancing at Midnight (GinnySusan)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment 10 Perfumery - ******Task #1 - Jasmine Essential Oil: ******Write about someone making a romantic gesture.**

**Word Count: 395**

There were things Ginny knew she shouldn't do. She shouldn't eat anything Fred or George offered her. She shouldn't sneak out in the middle of the night and steal one of their brooms. And she most certainly shouldn't be sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower at midnight for any reason.

She smirked thinking about the reason she was currently sneaking out. She had learned a long time ago how to move silently. She walked down the hallway, her red hair swaying behind her. She was wearing a sea foam green colored dress.

Ginny glanced around the hall as she moved. Part of her wished she had remembered to borrow Harry's cloak, but alas, she had forgotten. Within minutes she was on the third floor. Having learned to time the stairs' movement had taken her a good portion of her second year, but it had been worth it.

"Three times," she muttered, walking past the spot three times, her mind whirling. What if this didn't work? What if he wasn't waiting for her? What if this was all some sick joke? Half of those thoughts disappeared when the door appeared. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and stared at the room in awe. Gone were the book cases and cushions from the D.A. Instead, the walls were decorated with tapestries depicting Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The floor shone like onyx.

"Ginny! You made it. I was afraid you'd get caught or change your mind," Susan stated, crossing the room quickly. She was also wearing a dress, this one was a deep sapphire blue that complimented Ginny's dress nicely.

"I was afraid this would all turn out to be a joke," Ginny admitted, letting Susan lead her into the room.

"I would never do something like that," Susan promised. Ginny was about to answer when the entire room filled with the sound of music.

"I know it's not the same as the Yule Ball, but..."

"It's amazing," Ginny whispered. Susan nodded leading Ginny onto the dance floor. "Thank you, I never would have thought of all this."

"It's what people like me do for people like you," Susan said, giving Ginny a quick peck on the lips. Ginny felt her face flush.

"And it's one of the many reasons I love you," Ginny replied, kissing Susan back as the pair twirled around the dance floor Susan had imagined.


	28. Staying (GinnyDean)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 500**

**Warning: nakedness and sexual themes**

Ginny lifted her head trying to stop the ringing in her ears. After a second, she realized the ringing was coming from a device sitting on the nightstand next to the bad. She blinked in confusion. She suddenly became very aware of two things. One, this was not her bed or her room. Two, she was not alone.

"Oh, sorry, did my phone wake you?" a deepish voice asked. Ginny looked to her left at the man she had been apparently sleeping next to. She took in his dark hair, his chocolate brown eyes, and his naked chest.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, realizing where she had just spent the night.

"Yes, you've said that a few times, Ginny," Dean stated, grabbing the still ringing phone. He answered it and talked for a moment before hanging it up and turning his attention back to Ginny.

"The wash room is through that door if you're curious. Or we could repeat last night," he stated with a smirk.

"How much did I drink?"

"Three that I saw. That was some celebration."

"The Harpies won the World Cup, there'd better have been some celebration," she laughed, sliding out of the bed. For a brief moment she wondered where her clothing had disappeared to.

"You vanished it, and mine, and two pillows that were in your way. You also scared my dog," Dean explained, answering the unasked question.

"Oh, sorry about that,"Ginny said, giving him a sheepish smile. "How exactly did I end up here, not that I'm complaining," she added, taking another look at the naked man sitting before her.

"You told me that you wanted to shag, and I quote 'all of Gryffindor'," he said. Ginny felt her face flush.

"I really said that?"

"You also said you'd already shagged Harry, Seamus, and a few other people," Dean added, giving Ginny a wink. She snorted before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," she muttered. "Um, is okay if I take a shower while I figure out where I vanished my clothes to?" she asked.

"Go ahead, if you can't figure the clothing thing out, you can always borrow some of mine," Dean offered. Ginny nodded.

"Thanks, um, I'll be out of your hair in a bit. I mean..."

"Rules of the one night stand. Got it, I'm going to make bacon pancakes though, if you'd like to stay a little longer?"

"Really? The bacon is in the pancake?'

"And I have pure maple syrup to go with," Dean offered. Ginny tilted her head, letting her long hair fall over her naked chest.

"Okay, I have got to try that!" she agreed, giving Dean a smile before slipping off to shower. Dean smiled watching her leave. No one could ever resist his bacon pancakes, and he was glad he'd let Ginny convince him to take her home with him. Maybe this might become more than a one night stand. He couldn't help but think that maybe that would be alright with him.


	29. Bill and Fleur

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

Fleur's blue eyes glanced up at the clock. The golden hands ticked, one second after another. With a heavy sigh, she slowly started putting the dinner away. She knew there was a chance Bill would be late today.

He was presenting the notes about the latest raid they'd done. She wasn't privy to all the details, but she knew it had gone sideways. She had just scooped the gravy into the container when she heard the door swing open. She smiled, knowing only family could get past the wards Bill had set for their home.

"I'm home!" Bill announced, walking into the kitchen. "Oh, did I miss dinner? I'm sorry, Fleur! Abranatu was being especially persnickety about how things went. I must have gone over the whole thing three times before he was happy."  
"Ahh, that man is never happy, Bill," Fleur laughed as Bill wrapped her in a tight hug. "And you didn't really miss dinner, it's still warm, therefore it is still dinner?" she said, pointing at the pot on the stove.

"Fleur, thank you."

"You're welcome. And I left the beef rare as you like it," she added giving him a quick kiss.

"What would I do without you?" Bill laughed, fixing his plate. Fleur settled in her chair at the table watching him eat.

"You'd have come home to an empty house, no dinner and knowing your family at least one of them camping out on your couch,"she answered.

"Who was it this time?"

"Ginny. She and your mother had a row about this boy she is dating," Fleur answered. Bill shook his head.

"Where is she now?"

"Ron's. I told her to not let your mother dictate her life, and to follow her own heart. I also told her that no one would be good enough for her in your mother's eyes, since Ginny is her baby girl."

"Thank you, Fleur. I'll have a word with Mum. Who is Ginny dating anyway?"

"A boy by the name of Draco Malfoy? I seem to remember meeting him at the Triwizard Tournament?"

"You did, and I can see why Mum and Ginny had a row about this. I should go talk to them."

"Or you could let them work out their own problems and we can spend the evening together?" Fleur suggested. "You don't need to help everyone, and besides, I have a slight problem I could use some help with?"

"Oh?" Bill asked, looking at Fleur. She smiled at him, her hair nearly glowing. Bill blinked and then suddenly understood exactly what it was Fleur wanted to do that evening.

"You're right," he said. "Mum and Ginny can solve it themselves. How about we put dinner away and we spend some time together?"

"That sounds perfect," Fleur answered, rising from the chair and helping Bill put dinner away before the pair darted to their bedroom.


	30. Saving Padfoot (TonksRemus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 4 Prompt 4: (hint) Druid -Prompt – Vet!AU**

**Word Count: 1063**

Dr. Nymphadora Tonks looked up as the doors to her small veterinary clinic flew open. A man rushed in, a limp black pile of fur in his arms. His sandy brown hair was plastered to his face. His clothes, a button down shirt, tie, and pair of khaki slacks were drenched from the storm that raged outside.

"Please, someone, help!" he yelled. Tonks watched her assistant Pansy start to call security. She could understand her actions. This man appeared completely disheveled and distraught. He could easily be dangerous. Tonks raised her hand, telling Pansy to stop.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked, taking a step from behind the desk. The man looked at her.

"Please, you need to save him! He's all I have!" the man sobbed, his tears mixing with the rain water trailing down his face. Tonks looked at the limp creature, a dog, and nodded.

"Bring him this way, please, Mister ?" Tonks asked, leading the man and his dog to the nearest exam room. She motioned for him to place the animal on the table. He gently set the furry dog down.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin. This is Padfoot," he said.

"What happened?"

"There was a car. He was on his leash! The car... the rain... it just," Remus sobbed.

"It flew onto the sidewalk and hit Padfoot?" she asked. She was already examining the dog.

"Yes."

"Where did it hit," she paused, looking down at Padfoot. "him?"

"The back hind quarters, he just... I can still hear him screaming, yelping. The car spun out, and then it was back on the road, like nothing happened."

"Were you hit?"

"Me? No, just Padfoot. Can you help him? Please, doctor..."  
"Tonks, call me Tonks. I'm going to do my best. Stay right here while I get the portable x-ray. I want to see how much damage the car did. Have you called the police?"

"No, I ran straight here."

"It's alright, you were concerned about Padfoot, I'll be right back," Tonks stated, slipping from the room. Pansy was waiting for her.

"Everything alright?"

"It's fine, Pansy. Mr. Lupin's dog was hit by a car. I'm going to get the portable x-ray, see if there's anything we can do. He's not unstable, just extremely upset."

"Good, because I could have taken him," Pansy laughed, posing in a karate pose. Tonks shook her head, grabbed the machine and headed back into the exam room.

"How's he doing?" she asked, noticing Mr. Lupin standing next to Padfoot, petting him. The dog had been unconscious when they'd arrived.

"He's been whimpering a little, but other than that, nothing."

"He's still breathing, so that's something," she commented, setting up the machine and putting over Padfoot's prone body. She flipped it on, looking at the images. "Alright, good news, Mr. Lupin, his vital organs were not damaged. He does have a broken hip and leg. He is one extremely lucky dog."

Remus laughed loudly causing Tonks to look up at him.

"Padfoot has always been a lucky dog. He was almost put down at the shelter where I found him. He got bit by a rat, got an infection and survived a twelve day quarantine, he's just always managed to scrap by somehow.

"Looks like his luck held out this time too. I'm going to have to do surgery to fix his hip and leg."

"He's going to be alright?" Remus asked.

"I can't say for sure, not until after the surgery."

"Whatever it takes," Remus stated. "Money is no object," he added. Tonks nodded and started to prep Padfoot for surgery.

Tonks washed her hands, leaving her gown in the rubbish bin. It hadn't been a difficult surgery, but to her it had felt different. The idea of failing, of disappointing Mr. Lupin just made her heart pound. She didn't think he would hurt her if she'd failed, no, he'd accept it. That broke her heart even more. Finally, she stepped out of the room. Remus had been pacing back and forth, not able to stand or sit still until he knew the fate of his best friend. He rushed to Tonks.

"Padfoot is going to be just fine," she announced. "He will probably walk with a bit of a limp, but he will walk again. I can't guarantee he'll be chasing after sticks, but -" Tonks was interrupted by Remus throwing his arms around her and hugging her. She stood there, slightly shocked. Remus blinked, realizing he was hugging a complete stranger. He released her and looked at the ground. Tonks smiled at him. He was cute, the way he was so worried about Padfoot was adorable.

"Usually people just say 'thank you'," Tonks laughed.

"There's just no way words could express my feelings," Remus said. "You saved my best friend, there's no way I could ever repay you. I mean, yes I'll pay the bill, but it's a small cost of having Padfoot with me," he rambled.

"He'll be asleep for a few more hours. There's going to be a lot of physical therapy to get him back on his paws again."

"And you'll be there to help him?"

"Yes, he can do all that here. We have a small lab with the exercise equipment he'll need. Would you like to go see him?"

"Yes, please."

Tonks led Remus to the recovery room where Padfoot was sound asleep, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and drool soaking the blanket. Tonks laughed looking at the dog.

"He's really something," she commented. Remus nodded.

"That he is, that he really is. Thank you, Tonks. I wish I could find a way to express how I feel, about both your skills as a vet and about how beautiful you are right now," Remus rambled, watching Padfoot sleep. Tonks shook her head, smiling.

"You could always take me to dinner," she joked. "I mean, after Padfoot is cleared and released. I wouldn't want anyone getting the idea I date my patients."

"That would be nice," Remus agreed. "So, Tonks, after Padfoot is back to himself, want to join me walking him through the park and maybe stop at the ice cream cart for a cone?" he asked.

"Mr. Lupin-"

"Remus, please, call me Remus."

"Alright then, Remus, I would love to," she replied as Padfoot let out a loud snore causing both of them to laugh.


	31. Three AM

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

Ron blinked, looking at the notes he'd scribbled on the margin of his history book. None of them were legible, but it didn't matter. He knew he'd never have bothered to try and study anyway. He'd only returned back to school after the war because his mum had wanted him to.

Now, he was trying hard to study, but it didn't come easy to him, not like it did to Hermione. Hermione was always there to help him, if he needed it. He wondered what he'd do without her, suddenly realizing that he never wanted to be without her.

He jumped from his seat and ran to the stairs leading to the girls' dorm. He knew he couldn't climb them without them becoming a slide. Instead, he settled for yelling up them.

"Hermione! I love you!" he yelled. He heard some shuffling, a few muffled sounds. Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, looked down at him and shook her head. A smile played across her face.

"I love you too, Ron, but please, can we keep the declarations of love to reasonable hours of the day?" she asked, nodding to the clock that was chiming three in morning. Ron blushed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll tell you again at breakfast."

"That would be better," Hermione stated.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Ron," Hermione replied, disappearing back into the dorm.


	32. Best in the World (Wolfstar)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 9 - "I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me. But I can't help that I'm popular." **

**Word Count: 457**

"Sirius, is it possible for you go one day without getting in a fight or finding someone who wants to kill you?" Remus asked, as the pair walked out of the club leaving behind several dozen people still fighting

"I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me. But I can't help that I'm popular," he laughed, pulling a cigarette from the pocket of his leather jacket.

"It has nothing to do with that! It has to do with the fact you don't care about the consequences of your actions. Like tonight, there was no reason to grab that guy's arse."

"Sure there was, he was hot. Got a light?"

"No, you said you were going to quit."

"I say a lot of things I don't mean, Remus. We both know that. And what do you want me to do? Ignore all the hot guys every time we go to a club? Who would I dance with then?" he asked, finally finding his own lighter. Remus sighed, looking at the damp ground. It had rained earlier.

"I don't know, I mean, you could dance with me," he said softly. Sirius stopped walking and turned to look at Remus.

"You? You want me to dance with you? I thought the whole point of this was to find someone for you?" he asked.

"That's what you said it was, for me, well, the point was for you to maybe finally notice me. You love clubbing, dancing in the bright lights. I went to that rave with you last month, hoping that maybe you'd get drunk enough to kiss me."

"You want me to kiss you?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus. He nodded, still looking at the ground. Sirius threw an arm around his shoulders.

"You should have said something, Moony! I thought we were doing all this to find you someone, that you weren't interested in me. Merlin, we're both a bit daft, ain't we?" Sirius laughed, tossing his cigarette away before tilting Remus' face up to meet his.

"If you want me to kiss you, then I'll kiss you," he stated. "And then maybe we can try out the new club over in Park's Palace, together?" he suggested.

"I thought, maybe instead of another club, we might go to a coffee shop or an ice cream parlor? There's one that's open all day and night. James says they make a mean blackberry milkshake."

"How?"

"They add chocolate," Remus laughed. "Want to go grab one?"

"Kiss first, then milkshakes," Sirius stated, pressing his soft lips against Remus'. The kiss lasted only a moment but both of them would claim it lasted an eternity and not long enough. They also both said the milkshakes were the best in the world.


	33. Yellow (LavenderLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 826**

Lavender pulled the cart from the kitchen. Setting up for the reception was always the hard part of catering a wedding. Everything had to be in the right spot, everything had to be perfect when the bride and, in the this case, groom walked into the room.

Most couples who booked a private serving room at the Leaky Cauldron expected perfection. Magic could make anything perfect. Lavender had learned to hate using magic to make it work. She'd learned there were just somethings that felt so much more satisfying if she physically did them.

She slid the cart next to the center table. The lemon tablecloths matched the ribbons on the wall, the buttercream roses on the three tiered cake, and the napkins placed on each table. Lavender placed the cake in the center of the table and then placed the cake plates and forks in front of it.

She gave the cake a wistful smile. She'd never get married. She'd been a bridesmaid. She'd helped set up countless wedding receptions, but no one would ever want to marry her. She was certain of that fact.

No one wanted a witch with a mangled face, with scars covering her body. No one wanted a witch who was tainted, contaminated by werewolf blood. Lavender had never actually transformed, but that didn't change what had happened to her.

Pushing those thoughts from her head, she set up the chocolate fountain on the table next to the cake. It was mesmerizing to watch, the chocolate flowed down, was pulled back up and cascaded down again.

"You really should try it, make sure it taste right," a voice commented. Lavender turned.

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a guest of the bride, or groom, or I might have accidentally wandered in here looking for gnargles. I'm never quite sure. I know why you're here. You're setting everything up for a happily ever after that you wish was yours," Luna stated, picking up a strawberry from the tray and dipping it in the chocolate. She brought it to her lips and took a nibble.

"Just right," she stated. "Want a bite?" she asked, offering the nibbled strawberry to Lavender.

"I...I'm working."

"It's your loss, you know. Sometimes it's about taking the right chance at the right time."

"What is?" Lavender asked, interested in spite of herself. She continued to set up while watching Luna.

"Everything. If you weren't here, I wouldn't have bitten this strawberry. If I weren't here, you wouldn't be thinking about what I'd look like in a yellow dress. It's good luck for weddings, you know."

"Why aren't you wearing a yellow dress then?" Lavender asked, looking at Luna's pink dress.

"I guess because I'm supposed to wear pink today instead. It's your favorite color, isn't it?" Luna asked. Lavender nodded slowly. No one had ever paid that much attention to her.

"It is," she said.

"Good, I thought so. I was hoping I'd see you here."

"Why? Because you like my chocolate fountains?"

"No, silly, because I like you. I like watching you work, I mean, work work. I like seeing you look at things and smile, even if it is a sad smile. I like how you make sure every little detail is perfect."

"Have you been following me?"

"No! We know the same people, the same people who get married, and we get invited, one way or another into their weddings, into their lives. We keep meeting while they keep moving forward."

"I guess that's true. I've got to keep getting things set up. Um, do you want to help me?"

"I would love to. Just tell me what goes where."

"Those rolls of silverware, one at each place setting," Lavender answered. Luna smiled, taking the bin and starting to set up the tables. Lavender watched her as she moved, almost as if dancing to some unheard music. Lavender wondered if she let go of everything, let go of all the emotions, all the dreams holding her down, if she'd hear the music too.

Soon the girls were finished setting up. There was still some time before everyone arrived.

"We should check and make sure the music is set up correctly," Luna stated. Lavender nodded in agreement. She followed Luna, watching as Luna's dress swished around her ankles, the way her shoes sparkled. Luna did a few quick spells. Music swelled to life.

"Looks like it's right," Lavender stated. Luna nodded.

"Lavender, would you do me the honor of having this dance?" Luna asked, turning to her. Lavender stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly. Luna extended her hand.

"Take my hand and never let go," she whispered, as Lavender did just that. They were still hand in hand even after that song ended and the wedding party entered. Lavender looked around, watching everything going perfectly and she wondered who could she have cater her wedding if this ever led to that?


	34. Recipe for Disaster (Jily)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 723**

Lily stared at the mess in front of her.

"What is this, no, wait, do I really want to know?" she asked, looking at Sirius who was sitting on the sofa. He put down the book he'd been pretending to read.

"It's James' latest plot to win your heart. He's going to learn to bake," he answered. Lily blinked. The idea of James baking, of James standing in a kitchen and not burning the whole thing down nearly made her laugh.

"This is a recipe for disaster," she commented.

"Does it come in vegan?" Dorcas asked, poking her head into the room. Lily finally did burst out laughing.

"Knowing James, it doesn't even come in classic," she answered. "He's got a whole slew of ingredients here and I know for certain he does not need cheese to bake a cake."

"Why else would it be called a 'cheese cake', then?" James asked, strolling into the common room. Lily bit her tongue. She knew she could say a couple scathing comments about his domestic skills, but she refrained, remembering James had grown up a spoiled rich kid.

"It uses something called cream cheese, not cheddar," Lily explained. "Here, let's carry all these down to the kitchens and see if I can help you make something that's actually edible," she stated, picking up a handful of the ingredients. James blinked, but grabbed the rest, following her.

"First we need to make sure we have everything in the recipe. Do you actually have a recipe?" Lily asked, setting everything down on a counter. The house elves watched them, but didn't interfere.

"Yes!" James exclaimed, pulling a sheet of parchment from his pocket. "This was my Granny's chocolate cake recipe."

Lily nodded, taking a look at it and then at the ingredients James had collected.

"It does look like you managed to get everything," she said after a moment. "Shall we get started then?"

Lily showed James how to measure the ingredients, how to crack the eggs so no shell ended up in the bowl.

"This next part looks easy," he commented, pointing to where it said to stir it all together. Lily handed him the spoon. He started swishing it rapidly in the batter causing it to splatter all over him and Lily. She bit back a laugh and instead, pretended to glare at him.

"Gently, like this," she said. She put the spoon in his hand and put her hand over his, controlling his movements. It wasn't until she accidentally bumped him that she realized how close they were standing to each other. She quickly took a step back, looking at the sandy brown floor, as she tried to hide the flushing on her cheeks. James pretended not to notice as he continued to stir.

"It's mixed, now we put it in the pan?"

"Put a little oil on the pan first, to keep it from sticking," she explained. James did as requested and soon the pan was in the oven. They were magical ovens so no one had to worry about setting the temperature or setting a timer.

"I know you did all this to impress me, James," Lily started to say. James held up a finger to silence her.

"I think this way worked out better, Lily. I'm kind of glad you helped me. If I'd tried this on my own, it would have ended up being a complete disaster and then you would have thrown something at me for being an idiot and not asking for help."

"That does sound like something I might have done," Lily admitted, giggling.

"So what do you want to do while we wait for the cake to get done. I still have this block of cheese," James stated, holding it up. Lily burst out laughing.

"You know, you're obliviousness is kind of cute," she said, after a moment.

"That fact you find it cute is also cute," James replied, as he stared into Lily's eyes. Slowly the pair grew closer and closer to each other until finally their lips brushed. Lily pulled back, blushing brightly.

"Um, maybe we should check on the cake?"

"Magical oven, guaranteed not to burn," James said. Lily bit her lip looking at him. Slowly they started leaning towards each other again, this time neither broke apart as their lips finally met.


	35. Hair (Jily)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Word Count: 365**

Lily brushed the strands of black hair from James' eyes. She smiled as their eyes met.

"You know, I like it better when I can see your eyes, James," she stated. "Maybe, this weekend you should get a hair cut? I mean, I know you and Sirius are competing to see who can grow the longest hair, but I really do like seeing your eyes."

"Lily, you're the only witch that could ever convince me to lose a competition against Sirius, here, why don't you do it? Cut my hair?" he asked. "Accio scissors," he said, smiling as the pair of red handled scissors Lily usually kept in the kitchen flew to him. Lily grabbed them out of midair before they had a chance to hurt anyone.

"You know, summoning sharp objects might be a bad idea," she scowled, trying not to laugh.

"True, but it made you smile. And I love seeing your smile, Lils."

"But you could have walked the three feet to get the scissors, it's not like they were across the flat."

"It's so much easier to just summon them, so will you do it, cut my hair so you can gaze longingly into my beautiful eyes?" James asked, flipping his hair back again. It just fell in front of his face.

"Fine, fine, I'll cut your hair, just the front part though, if I leave the back long, maybe, just maybe you'll have a chance of winning this stupid thing. What's the prize anyway?" she asked.

"The winner gets to cut the loser's hair," James answered. "I'm going to give him a mohawk and laugh hysterically as I do."

Lily sighed, rolling her green eyes as she trimmed James' hair, just enough so she could stare into his eyes without the hair getting in the way.

"There, now you can at least see again," she commented, pausing to admire her work before putting the scissors back in their proper place without using magic. James smiled, kissed her and headed out to meet up with Sirius and Remus. Lily only shook her head wondering if the three of them would ever grow up, and if she actually really wanted them to.


End file.
